Queen(The Cartoon)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Queen takes jobs as nannies for 3 of the most uncontrollable kids in Florida while doing a record deal with the strict Kotone Oyama and avoiding con man Ignacio Rouco.
1. Guide

Spring 1985 after their Works Concert in Osaka, 3 Queen fans, "Simone", "Jirou", and "Missy" accidentally lost their cats backstage. Luckily, Queen found them playing in their dressing room. When security caught them, Queen saved their skins by showing their pet cats.

After they introduced them to their mother, "Kotone Oyama" CEO of Palmtree Records in Miami, they made an American deal, as long as they become new nannies to her 3 children.

While they're performing in The Sunshine State, they're also on the lookout for con man, "Ignacio Rouco, whom for some reason despises Queen worse than death.

 **Characters**

Freddie Mercury- Lead singer/pianist of Queen.

Brian May- Lead Guitarist of Queen.

John Deacon- Bassist of Queen.

Roger Taylor- Drummer of Queen.

Simone Oyama- The eldest of the Oyama Trio at age 12.

Jirou Oyama- The middle child and only boy of the Oyama Trio at age 10.

Misako, "Missy" Oyama- The youngest of the Oyama Trio at age 6.

Kotone Oyama- The strict/no-nonsense CEO of Palmtree Records and The Oyama Trio's mother.

Ignacio Rouco- A con man who extremely hates Queen and would do anything to ruin their reputation.

Lioness, Jirou Junior, and Virgo- The Oyama Trio's 3 cats. They also have the ability to talk after an experiment gone wrong by Jirou. Lioness is Simone's cat and thinks she's a lion, Jirou Junior is Jirou's cat and lab assistant, and Virgo is a cat who sometimes gets in trouble pursuing anything catching her eye.

 **Minor characters**

Rose Cord and Cearra Reedwell- Simone's 2 best friends whom she knew since she was a baby.

Vienna Reedwell- Missy best friend and Cearra's younger sister.

Zebulon "Zeb" Dinsmore and Hiram Farr- Jirou's best friends.

Priscilla Bohnanon- Simone's rival and daughter of Edgar Bohnanon, CEO of Bohnanon Insurance Company.

Lydia Cord- Miss. Oyama's assistant and 's mother.

Jared Dinsmore- Zeb's father and manager of the apartment The Oyama's live in.

Jim Beach- Queen's unseen manager.

 **Episodes**

We Will Rock You- After a mishap with their cats, Queen decided to look after the Oyama Trio while their mother looks for fresh Japanese talent.

We Are the Champions- Amongst their arrival to America, they encounter a con man who wants to ruin their ruin their latest music video.

Killer Queen- Freddie, John, Brian, and Roger go to a Veg out at Peacock Park, but Kotone accompanies them to make sure her kids have a good time.

I'm In Love With My Car- Jirou introduces Queen The Queen Wagon, which gets stolen by Ignacio.

Your My Best Friend- Simone has been forced to hang out with a local businessman's daughter, whom Missy and Jirou hates.

I want to break free- In order to sneak into an all woman's club, Roger Taylor dresses as a woman whom Ignacio falls for.

Under Pressure- When Freddie's sister Kashmira comes to visit, Missy becomes fascinated by her, making Freddie jealous.

Somebody to Love- Jirou wants to impress his crush, so he decided to make robot versions of Queen.

Bohemian Rhapsody- This is the first time The Oyama Trio go to England and they must.

Crazy Little Thing Called Love- Queen is being paid for a gig at a 50s dance and Freddie has fallen for a former 50s star, "Annette Brodman".

The March of the Black Queen- During a gig at a medieval fair, Brian meets a guitar maker who has trouble coming up with a new guitar shape.

Radio Ga Ga- While at a Radio gig, they meet a Radio DJ whose show had rating trouble. There Queen decided to help her get her show back to the top.

Fat Bottom Girls- When their previous nanny comes to visit, Freddie and Brian need to handle her problems.

The Invisible Man- While on their way to, Queen and The Oyama Trio have been abducted by aliens. (This features Flash, Headlong, Invisible Man, and I Want It All).

Tie Your Mother Down- It's Miss. Oyama's birthday and the kids need to find the perfect gift for her.

Bicycle Race- Missy has finally learned how to ride a bike without training wheel and she must reach Queen's latest performance in time.

Stone Cold Crazy- While at an art museum. Ignacio frames Queen for stealing art and they must stop him before it's too late.

Another One Bites the Dust- Before they can head for their gig at the beach, they must clean the penthouse.

Don't Stop Me Now- Simone is auditioning for a band but is afraid that Priscilla will get the part.

You And I - It's the annual Parent/Child Picnic Games at the park and Mrs. Oyama is too busy with bills for it, so Freddie fills in for her. Meanwhile, Ignacio plans to cheat in the games along with his nephew, "Carlos Rouco".

Spread Your Wings- It's the annual Rockaglam Awards and Ignacio is planning to foil them, along with another band.

All Dead, All Dead- The Oyama's go to England for Halloween and learn about a ghost that once lived in Freddie's mansion.

Thank God is Christmas- While stuck at the airport in London, they decided to spend Christmas Eve at Garden Lodge mansion.


	2. We Will Rock you

May 15th, 1985, Osaka Castle Hall. A Persian man with a mustache came carrying a British/Japanese flag. Accompanying him was a man with black bushy hair playing a special red guitar, a quiet brown-haired man playing bass and a blonde drummer with shades. They were Queen. They were performing their hit song, "We Will Rock You" in front of a live audience.

In the audience were 3 young kids. One was a 12-year-old girl with short black hair and tomboyish 80s clothes, one was a 10-year-old nerdy boy with glasses, braces, and overalls, and the final kid was a 6-year-old girl with wavy pigtails in bows. "I can't beweve we're hewe Simone," said the girl with pigtails

"After all Missy," Simone said to her little sister, "Our mom is a music producer and she let us see Queen for free while she looks for fresh talent."

"Rock on Queen," shouted the nerd.

"Easy Jirou," shouted Simone as she saw that his backpack is open, "Where're the cats?"

Jirou looked in it and saw that they're gone. "I must've left it open while I was getting the tickets we got for free," he suggested.

"We got to find our cats!" shouted Simone.

They looked around the seats for their pet cats while accidentally annoying the patrons. Then Simone suggested that their cats might be backstage. As they got there, the guard blocked them. Simon got out her drumsticks and tapped him on the head, "Okay! Okay! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

The trio looked around when they saw Queen's dressing room. Inside they found all sorts of stuff. Simone found some sushi on the catering table for Roger, she realizes that she hadn't had dinner yet and ate it, Jirou found Red Special and noticed that it's guitar strings are almost worn out, he found some and started restringing it, and Missy found a Japanese magazine with Freddie on the cover and ripped it out.

Meanwhile, Queen was leaving their interview when they saw 3 adorable cats by Roger's bass drum. They wondered who does it belong to.

Back in their dressing room, the security guard who'd Simone annoyed was looking around for them. He got 2 other guards and started looking for them. When they got to Queen's dressing room, they saw them making a total mess in there. Simone tried to explain that their cats were missing, but they didn't believe them. As they were about to kick them out for trashing the dressing room, a voice came out, "Hold up!" shouted the voice.

It was Freddie Mercury, he along with Brian, John, and Roger was carrying their 3 cats. Simone kicked one guard in the shin, Jirou slapped him, and Missy tickled his armpit and rushed to their pets, "They were playing with my drums when we found them." Roger explained.

Simone got her cat, "Lioness", Jirou got his cat, "Jirou Junior" and Missy got her cat, "Virgo". Then a Japanese woman wearing a business outfit and holding an 80s cell phone. As she finished her "There you are" she said, "I thought I told you to wait in the lobby."

"We know" Simone replied, "But our cats went missing. Jirou forgot to close his backpack when we were giving the guy our free tickets."

"Your Kotone Oyama." Brian recalled, "The CEO of Palmtree Records in Miami."

"Of course," Miss. Oyama replied, "And I've seen you met my 3 children. They're always uncontrollable."

The trio decided to go with their mother. As they left, Freddie winked and pointed at Missy. "Quite kids they are," Freddie said.

Back at the hotel, Miss. Oyama met up with her father, "Matabei Oyama" "Father"

"How was the concert?" Matabei asked his grandkids.

"Weally wild Gwandpa!" Missy answered, "We wan into Qween!"

"They helped us find our cats!" shouted Simone.

"And we got to go to their dressing rooms!" shouted Jirou.

Kotone decided to take her kids to their room before they continue annoying the patrons.

As they got to their hotel room, they saw that it was a total mess. Miss. Oyama wasn't happy about it, so she told her children that she's going to the manager to straighten this out, leaving Simone in charge. They didn't know what they did wrong. Simone just played with the blankets, Jirou examined the pillows, and Missy played with the free shampoos and conditioners. A knock on the door came, "Simone" Missy shouted, "Someone's at the door."

Simone reached the door and saw Queen, "Sorry," Roger said, "We thought this was our room."

Simone, Jirou, and Missy were shocked to see them again, "Hey," Freddie recalled, "Your those kids who snuck backstage."

Simone decided to invite them in as a thank you for finding their cats. Queen decided to do so. After a while, they started to get to know each other more. As Miss. Oyama came to check her children, she saw Queen and decided to leave them alone.

In the morning, they were on the beaches blindfolded while Jirou placed a watermelon he just got from the market. "So what is this again?" Brian asked.

"Suikawari," Jirou asked, "A traditional Japanese game. It's like Mexico's piñata breaking, only we use a watermelon."

As they were eating watermelon, they wondered what are they doing in Japan. Simone explained that one reason is the Oyama Family Reunion, they get together every 5 years and their mom decided it was high time she attends since she was too busy with her work. The other reason they were there is her mom is looking for new talent for Palmtree Records and what better place than her homeland.

During the rest of their day on the beach, they played, see surfers, and took photos.

Back at the hotel, they saw their mom freaking out, "Detective Alibi broke up because their lead singer is starting his music career and won't be able to perform!" explained Miss. Oyama, "The reunion entertainment is ruined."

"You've accomplished many things." Mr. Oyama said, "5 spelling bees, 6 music contests, and you were the first in the Oyama's to attend college."

"My older brother "Inejiro" is a tattoo artist and my younger sister, "Chikage" is a theater actress" she replied.

"Mommy," Missy said, "Can we talk?"

She started to calm down and listened to their daughter. Miss. Oyama looked up and saw Queen, "Just like from years ago." she said.

Simone, Jirou, and Missy were confused, "Anyway Mommy," she said, "Their famous stars and don't have any future tours yet. Except that Live Aid concert next month in England."

Miss. Oyama agreed she didn't have time to find a new band and needed to get her 9 nieces and nephews entertained.

Later at the ballroom, Miss. Oyama was joined by her brother, "Inejiro" who had a biker appearance and her sister, "Chikage" with a movie starlet appearance. "So Sis," Chikage said, "Where's the new band?"

"Dad told us you were freaking out after Detective Alibi broke up," Inejiro replied,

"You'll see," Miss. Oyama answered,"

Mr. Oyama got on stage, "Alright my dear ninjas." he announced, "Due to the breakup with Detective Alibi, there will be a new act. It's one everyone loves, QUEEN!"

As everyone shouted, Queen came out with Simone, Jirou, and Missy in Queen costume. Inejiro and Chikage were shocked by this big time.

Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face, you big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday

You got mud on your face, big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Alright

They've never seen their mom get overexcited as them. They needed to know why she acted like that. Mr. Oyama thought it was high time his middle child tell them her dark secret. She told them that she is a huge fan of Queen. She got out her scrapbook and showed a picture of them at their 1975 conference in Tokyo with a group of business woman, including herself.

She explained that she and her coworkers went to Tokyo for fresh talent, she was looking around when she saw Freddie drop his wallet. They were surrounded by looney fans, she shouted, "Yameru!" this startled everyone and were crept out by her strict behavior. She walked up to Mr. Mercury and gave him his wallet and a business card for Palmtree Records. Then she asked where she could find fresh Japanese talents.

Then Queen recalled in the papers they read that a local band, "Akamatsu G" is playing at The Avenue music club. She thanked them and walked off with her crew. While she was at the club, she heard Queen's song on the radio and became a fan of there's.

Simone, Jirou, and Missy were shocked by this. "That's how you discovered Akamatsu G!" Simone exclaimed.

"And we can't believe you never told us this story," Jirou said.

"It only happened when you when I was pregnant with Jirou and while Simone was still a toddler bothering one of her former nannies." Miss. Oyama replied, "And it all happened before Misako came into existence."

"That's what Missy is short for," Missy explained.

She told them that it's best if Queen does her record deal under one condition, they get to be their new nannies. Their cousins had told them how much they bonded and were so much better than the nannies she previously hired. "Whenever I hire new nannies for them something always goes wrong." she continued, "That makes you nanny 25."

"You got a deal Kotone-Chan," Freddie said as he winked and shook her hand.

Everyone cheered.

The end.


	3. We are the champions

Queen and The Oyama's were just coming out of their plane to pick up their luggage. Simone got the cat carrier that carried all 3 of their cats. As they were walking to the door, they were discovered by crazy Queen fans.

"It's Queen" shouted one fan.

"I can't believe they're here in Miami." shouted another.

As they were passing by a bulletin board, one of the posters was a wanted poster with a latino obese man that said, Wanted: Ignacio Rouco, For false advertising, counterfeiting, graverobbing, and bank robbery.

Meanwhile, he was trying to trick people into getting a tour of Jizmy World, but they didn't trust him. That's when he saw Queen and The Oyamas getting in a taxi. He was horrified by this. As he got back to his run-down apartment, he turned on his 50s TV, only for it to play Queen stuff, "I have to stop those glam rock stars!" he growled.

Later, Queen and The Oyama's arrived at The Coconut apartments. Everyone looked in the excitement that Queen is in their apartment, "Good day Mr. Dinsmore" Miss. Oyama said to a blonde man who was the manager of the apartments.

"Miss. Oyama," he said, "Your back from Japan, and you brought Queen. I have your latest album, The Works.

"We're loyal to our fans Mr. Dinsmore," Freddie replied.

"He knows me," Mr. Dinsmore shouted as he fainted.

They started to look at each other. They got to the elevator and Roger wondered something, "Which floor is yours?" Roger asked

"20" Simone answered,

"That's how high I can cownt." Missy said,

Queen looked at the elevator buttons and saw that Floor 20 is the top apartment. When they got there, it was a first-class paradise.

"You live in a penthouse?" Roger shouted in excitement.

"Your mom isn't kidding," Brian said, "She is a big-time music producer."

"Of course" Miss. Oyama said, "How else could I afford this stuff.

As they got into the penthouse, it was even prettier than at the entrance. Freddie was admired by the artwork, Brian loved the high tech equipment, John loved the furniture, and Roger loved the view of Miami. Miss. Oyama told them there are 3 rules in the Oyama penthouse. 1. Do not make a complete and total pigsty in the penthouse, 2. Do not take your eyes off the children, the most important rule in babysitting, and 3. Make sure then in bed by 9 pm. "Mom let us stay up late since this was our first ever concert," Simone said to John.

Jirou got the whole not taking eyes off kids taking care off. For he made wrist communicators for the band members and his siblings. After he gave them the wrist communicators, they asked their mom if they can show Queen their rooms. She was okay, as long as they don't break anything and if they don't play with Jirou's chemistry set.

Simone took John and Roger to her room, which is tomboyish.

Jirou took Brian to his room, which is a nerd's paradise.

Missy took Freddie to her room, which is extremely girly. "Look at all those stuffed animals," Freddie said, "And I see you like tea parties and cupcakes."

Missy nodded, then she showed a hand-drawn picture of him with the words, "Fwedie Mewcowe Rulz" Freddie thought it was really nice.

The next day, Missy was on Freddie's bed in her unicorn night gown and she said, "Wake up Fweddie."

This horrified them. "It's time row bweakfast." she continued.

"You guys always wake up at," Roger groaned as he looks at the alarm clock saying, 6:00 am, "6 am"

"Hai," Missy said.

They got dressed and brushed their teeth.

In the kitchen, they saw Simone preparing a fruit salad. They were all impressed by this. Simone told them that she just starting her cooking experience. Usually, the nannies do the cooking, but sometimes they cause ill table manners. Simone also said that it was high time she prepares meals for themselves, just as long as Queen is looking after her so she wouldn't start a fire.

"I think that kitchen safety is really important," John said,

After they were done with breakfast, they went to the studio for the final recording of "It's a Hard Life". Jim delivered the costumes to them so they can get ready for the shoot. Little did they know that by the craft service tent, was Ignacio. He was stuffing his face with chocolate cake and cookies.

As the director said, "Action" they started performing. Simone thought that the lyrics were amazing, Jirou thought the special effects were outrageous, and Missy thought the costumes were radical. Ignacio noticed the trio and remembered seeing them with Queen. He wondered what are they doing at the studio. A crew person told them about their nanny story and Ignacio giggled.

He decided to mess their nanny act by tricking the Oyama Trio. He made a trail of cookie crumbs to the janitor's closet. They followed it and got trapped. Ignacio placed a cart of film feels in front of the closet so they won't escape.

"Cut, that's a wrap." shouted the director.

After Queen changed into their regular clothes they got shocked, "Where are the kids?" shouted Brian.

Then their wrist communicators glew, "Freddie" said Simone on the communicator, "We got trouble."

"Kids," Freddie said, "Where are you?"

"Wocked in the janitow's cwoset by that cwazy Ignacio Rowco." Missy answered,

"Wasn't he a celebrity from the 60s?" Brian asked.

"He was until he gained a lot of weight from eating too much candy," Jirou answered.

"I'll do a drum beat so you guys can find me," Simone said as she got out her drumsticks.

Simone did the drum beat from It's a Hard Life while Queen listened for it. They found the closet they were trapped in, removed the film reels and freed the kids, "Fweddie" Missy said as she hugged him, "I was scawed"

"It's a good thing we found you," John said in relief, "Otherwise Miss. Oyama would be very angry."

"I know," Missy replied, "You Wouwdn't like Mommy angwy."

Ignacio came in with chocolate cake all over his clothes. "You guys as nannies." Igacio said eating with his mouth open filled with cake, "These kids are the most uncontrollable kids in Miami. Once they scared away Elton John

"It was a total accident." Jirou said, "All we did was pop at him as he was practicing Crocodile Rock."

As he continued laughing, the security guards came, "That's where the chocolate cake and cookies went." he said.

The guard explained that every time Ignacio comes to the studio, he steals the money and scams the stars, this time he goes too far. There they banned him from the studios.

"It is a hard life for that con man." Simone joked.

There they decided to celebrate with a song.

"I've paid my dues

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes ‒

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through.

And I need just go on and on, and on, and on

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls.

You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it.

I thank you all.

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise.

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,

And I ain't gonna lose.

And I need just go on and on, and on, and on

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions." Freddie sang.

After they sang, they decided to go out for some ice cream, "Soy ice cream for me," Brian said, "I'm vegetarian."

The end.


	4. Killer Queen

In the penthouse, Roger was juggling tomatoes. The Oyama Trio were bored and they thought that watching Roger juggle tomatoes would be fun, "Be careful," said a voice, "Kotone hates it when there's a mess in the penthouse!"

"Who said that?" Roger asked.

"I did." said the voice.

It was Jirou Junior. The Oyama Trio looked at each other in shock because Roger found out he can talk, "Either I'm drinking too much coffee or did that cat just talk." Roger said.

"The cat talked Roger." Jirou explained, "It's part of a nuclear experiment gone wrong."

"He's not the only one who can talk," Lioness said. "Virgo and I can talk as well."

"That's amazing!" Roger shouted, "I feel like my brain has been probed."

Brian, Freddie, and John coming in looking disturbed, "Easy Rogs," Freddie said, "I first discovered that they can talk while I was taking a bubble bath"

"I would love to see Freddie bath in cute bubbles," Virgo explained,

"It's also an invasion of privacy," Freddie replied back,

"That's nothing," Brian said to him, "While I was vacuuming Jirou's bedroom, I saw Lioness saying that he missed a spot."

"That's true." Lioness recalled, "He forgot to vacuum near Jirou's chemistry set. John also found out I can talk while he was dusting the knick-knacks."

They decided to go to the studio to talk to Miss. Oyama.

Later they arrived at Palmtree Records, which had tropical decor and numerous business people walking around, "This is like Mountain Records in Switzerland," Brian complimented, "Only tropical."

Meanwhile in her office, Miss. Oyama was making a record deal with Harry and The Hillbillies. "We could diversify with your country talent Harry," Miss. Oyama said, "See you Tuesday."

She explained that today is the annual Veg Out at Peacock Park and she'll be watching you like a hawk, testing how they can handle themselves while watching her children, "Won't nannies usually tell them what they did?" Brian recalled.

"True" Miss. Oyama answered sternly, "But I don't want to see you suffer what they went through."

Later when they got to the veg out, Missy took Brian to the dressing rooms. "Whenever Missy thinks of vegetarians she thinks of one thing," Jirou explained, "And is not the pet doctor."

"That's a relief." Freddie said, "Cause Brian would've had a degree in pet care."

Brian came out in hippie apparel. Everyone was shocked by it. "Missy told me that every time she thinks of vegetarians, she thinks of hippies." Brian explained while he felt embarrassed.

"Of Cowse Bwian," Missy said, "And I have this tye dye vest fow Fweddie."

"Groovy" Freddie commented

Meanwhile, Ignacio was putting up a "Veg stand" only for it to be pieces of meat colors in green food coloring. "This will be a good way to get some cash." Ignacio smiled.

Miss. Oyama came to the stand, "Hey there Kotone." Ignacio said.

"Hello Mr. Rouco," she growled, "Better not bring in another fake band like The Rouco-tones, who were planning to rob my bank account."

He showed her the fake vegetarian food, but she still scowled, "This has food coloring in it," Miss. Oyama shouted, "I can tell and I am never fooled."

Freddie and Missy found a bouncy castle and Missy kept bumping into people by accident. Fortunately, they didn't mind.

Jirou and Brian were drinking carrot juice when they spotted a Latino teenager in gothic clothes, "Nice hippie clothes, not!" he laughed as his goth friends join him.

"Dude," whispered one of the goths, "that's Brian May of Queen."

"Queen is boring," shouted the teenager, "You're not even ladies."

Brian told Jirou to just ignore. Suddenly, Jirou tripped and accidentally got carrot juice all over him. The teenager got angry, but the others pulled him back. There they ran off.

Roger, John, and Simone were at a concert booth when a country-rock musician was playing terribly, making the audience boo. Simone snuck onstage, took his guitar, played it uncontrollably and smash it. This made the musician angry.

"What's going on?" Miss. Oyama shouted.

Meanwhile, Queen and the kids were relaxing by a tree. Simone was telling them that sometimes they can't control themselves time to time and usually their mom acts like a boring no-nonsense supreme overlord, "Here's what we think of your mom." Freddie said.

"She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Recommended at the price

Insatiable an appetite

Want to try?

To avoid complications

She never kept the same address

In conversation

She spoke just like a baroness

Met a man from China

Went down to Geisha Minah

(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)

Then again incidentally

If you're that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)

For cars, she couldn't care less

Fastidious and precise

She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Drop of a hat she's as willing as

Playful as a pussy cat

Then momentarily out of action

Temporarily out of gas

To absolutely drive you wild, wild

She's all out to get you

She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime" Freddie sang as Miss. Oyama came in looking offended.

"If you think I'm a Killer Queen," she shouted, "You should check these lists out."

She showed them lists of all the things her kids have done uncontrollably.

Simone

 _Caused a 10-hour black out after using to much power for her instruments._

 _Tried to eat Nanny 10's pet chicken._

 _Unknowingly kicked out Nanny 8's parents out of Nanny 8's birthday party._

 _Disgust restaurant patrons by eating and whistling at the same time whenever a Queen song comes on the radio._

 _Prank call local grownups who mess with her._

 _Tossed Nanny 1's purse into the trash and let stray dogs tear it up._

 _Did a paintball fight in the apartment lobby._

 _Mistook Nanny 23 for a real monkey and made her into a rock star._

 _Ruined a Beethoven symphony by Booing at them, over the intercom._

 _Accidentally pouring sour milk in Nanny 17's glass._

 _Breaking all of Nanny 24 vase collection._

 _Smashed Nanny 14's son's guitar._

 _Used itching powder to wash the nannies towels._

 _Ate Nanny 17's birthday cake, but gave slices to Jirou and Missy._

 _Burned down Nanny 19's living room._

Jirou

 _Used the apartment pool for chemical experiments._

 _Made Nanny 21 permanently bald through a lab experiment._

 _Accidentally caused the science fair to act dumb through his Cranium Alterer ray._

 _Scared kids at his kindergarten Halloween party by summoning ghosts._

 _Turned the pool into an ice rink through his freeze ray._

 _Snook into the girl's room and rigged the sinks, only to let them go haywire._

 _Flooded Nanny 9's bathroom so he could test water pressure._

 _Turned Nanny 11's dog into a monster after a chemical spill._

 _Temporarily turning Nanny 23 into a monkey._

 _Messed with a TV broadcast system to show his inventing skills._

 _Messed with a radio station to contact alien lifeforms._

 _Used Nanny 24's car for a program used to make kids drive cars, without causing damage._

 _Accidentally sucking Nanny 16's wallet while learning how to use a vacuum._

 _Made BBQ Sauce Bombs that ruined the penthouse kitchen._

 _Made everyone at a spaghetti fundraiser dinner barf after contaminating the tomato sauce with one of his chemicals._

Missy

 _Gave Nanny 22 a hostile makeover._

 _Got into Nanny 9's cosmetics._

 _Ripped Nanny 19's house curtains to make a dress._

 _Threw a crazy temper tantrum after Mr. Dinsmore didn't appreciate her redecorating her room._

 _Stripped Nanny 20's clothes off at the mall to try on her clothes._

 _Went on a carnival ride where she was too short for and enjoyed it._

 _Goes dumpster diving for stuffed animals still in mint condition_

 _Used Nanny 20s old gymnastics equipment and accidentally breaking them._

 _Accidentally breaking Nanny 24 camera while practicing her modeling._

 _Scared away a group of kids doing terrible Freddie Mercury impressions._

 _Mistook blue paint for mop water and ruined the bathroom tiles._

 _Fixed up a group of kids in tacky Freddie Mercury costumes to make him look a little bit like the real Freddie Mercury._

 _Tried to save a stray cat from a tree and made it land on a man with severe cat allergies._

 _Lost Nanny 18th $500 pearl necklace, only for it to be eaten by a komodo dragon._

 _Mistook Nanny 17's parents for aliens._

All 4

 _Start crazy food fights._

 _Trash hotel rooms._

 _Jumped on beds and couches._

 _Constantly rang bell for service, even when an employee is still there._

 _Hog up all the food from a party buffet and not cleaning up after themselves._

 _Played with elevator buttons._

 _Constantly bother townsfolk._

 _Make total messes in grocery aisles._

 _Ride in shopping karts._

 _Splatter paint all over walls._

 _Cause a lot of cannonballs in the pool._

 _Breaking electronics by accident._

 _Picking stuff from the bottom, leaving messes._

 _Toss pepper everywhere._

 _Run around in the halls._

"That's a lot of crazy behaviors." Roger smiled, "I like them"

"ROGER!" Brian and Freddie scowled.

"What?" Roger replied, ""I'm just saying how awesome these stunts are"

"Their inappropriate behavior," Brian said.

"Well, Simone recalled, "We didn't mean to do any of these things."

"I know kids," Miss. Oyama answered, "I've been getting complaints about what have u been doing."

Suddenly a group of teens saw Simone and were thrilled that she saved the Veg Out from boredom. Then the goths show up and were about to pound Jirou. Simone told him to step back and he challenged her to a salad eating contest, loser gets to leave the Veg Out early. As they began to eat, the bully started to feel sick, "I shouldn't have those cupcakes before the veg out!" he said as he threw up.

"Simone wins." shouted the announcer and Roger raised her hand in victory.

Her mom came in looking stern. Simone was worried that she would get in trouble, but she smiled, "You're not in trouble Simone," Miss Oyama said, "Because you stood up to a bully, Jirou doesn't have the heart for it."

"And we're proud of you for winning the contest." John continued.

Ignacio came in running from Lioness, Jirou Junior, Virgo and their stray cat friends, leading them to a ranch dressing barrel. Everyone, except Miss. Oyama laughed.

The end.


	5. I'm in love with my car

In the apartment parking lot, Queen had an invitation to meet them at parking space 42, which was supposed to be vacant. Once there, they met The Oyama Trio with an 80s styled station wagon with futuristic patterns, "Remember the Monkee Mobile?" Jirou asked, "I made a car so mom wouldn't have trouble getting to work. Fortunately, she got a new model. So I decided to give it to you guys as, "The Queen Wagon"

"So," John said, "How do we decide who gets to drive it?"

"Don't worry?" Simone said, "Jirou, Missy, the cats and I figured out who gets to drive it."

She pointed to Roger, "Me?" he asked.

"You did dwive that hovewboawd in youw video Wadio Gaga." Missy recalled.

"Of course." Roger recalled, "So where are the keys."

"You don't need keys." Jirou continued, "People lose them all the time. You use the handprint scanner to activate."

Brian looked at his watch and realized they're going to be late for their exclusive live recording of Tawmo Grove.

As they got them, Simone looked at her cats "You three wait here and be on the lookout for anything crazy," Simone said to her cats, "You know the studio doesn't allow pets unless the manager says so."

"Got it." Virgo and Jirou Junior whispered.

"I'll give them a big lion roar." Lioness said bravely.

Inside, they were accompanied by a group of kids. "Alright people," the director shouted, "Get the kids to their seats."

"Tawmo Grove is one of the biggest tv shows on the east coast." Simone explained to Roger, "We've been watching the episodes of season 3."

"They taught me the constellation of the stars," Jirou recalled.

"They awso told me about making fwiends and being myself." Missy recalled.

"That's good to know Missy." Freddie replied as Missy sat on his lap.

The lights dimmed and out came 5 creature puppets who were called, "Tawmo's".

Meanwhile, Ignacio was looking around trash cans in the parking lot for food when he saw the Queen Wagon. Ignacio saw the Queen logo and knew it was there's and believed that Jirou must've built it. He also thought it would a good way to impress the ladies. He broke into the car, "So how do you start this car?" Ignacio asked as he saw an instruction booklet on how to add biometrics.

Little did he knew is that The Oyama Cats saw the entire thing, "We got to warn the gang!" Lioness said.

Lioness did her lion growled that bothered the guard. They looked from room to room for Queen and The Oyama Trio. Lioness found a soap opera shooting, Jirou Junior found a cooking show shooting, and Virgo found the dressing rooms. Lioness and Jirou Junior caught up with them, but they got trapped in a pile of clothing where they come out in alien costumes.

They found the room where Tawmo Grove was being held. Around then they were wrapping up another fine live take. The cats rushed to the bleachers to where the others are and pointed out to the door so they can talk. Outside, they explained everything, "What?!"

Outside, Ignacio had just added his biometrics when he accidentally pressed the eject button, ejecting him out of the car and into a catering truck. Inside, they found him eating a giant cake, "I'm so glad I'm not dead!" Ignacio said with a smile, "That's a relief then my money wouldn't have a home and this food would rot."

John and Brian shook their heads while the cats lapped up some spilled milk from the truck. The caterers came out when they saw the damage done to the truck. He saw Ignacio eating the food and growled, "You owe us $800 for all the damage you've done."

"Blame them," Ignacio shouted, "They built the car."

"Not after one of them stripped on of their previous nannies at the mall." a caterer recalled, "I was there shopping for early Christmas presents."

Later they were out for a drive when they heard their song, "I'm in Love With My Car" on the radio, "Let me sing," Roger shouted, "The following is my jam!"

"The machine of a dream, such a clean machine,

With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam.

When I'm holding your wheel,

All I hear is your gear,

When my hand's on your grease gun,

Oh, it's like a disease son,

I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile,

Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar,

Such a thrill when your radials squeal.

Told my girl I just had to forget her,

Rather buy me a new cartburettor,

So she made tracks sayin' this is the end now,

Cars don't talk back they're just four wheeled friends now,

When I'm holding your wheel,

All I hear is your gear,

When I'm cruisin' in overdrive,

Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive,

I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile,

I'm in love with my car, string back gloves in my automotive!" Roger sang.


	6. Your my best friend

At the game room, Missy, Freddie, Brian, and Freddie were playing ping pong while Simone was by a pinball machine. "Congrats Mony Girl." said a girl.

2 girls came behind her. One had red hair in an 80s hairstyle and orange clothes while the other was an African American girl in green clothes. They were Simone's best friends, "Rose" and "Cearra" and she knew them since they were babies. Their mom's had their weekly game night in the penthouse and they placed them in the baby crib. Nanny 1 was watching over them and they decided to grab some cookies, when they got their cookies from the cookie jar they realized they make a good team.

"Badhanon trouble at 2 o'clock," Cearra whispered.

A girl with curly blonde hair and expensive clothes were coming in. She took a kids soda can and drank it, then she tosses it at another kid, "Who's the brat?"

"Priscella Bohanon," Simone explained, "The worst kid in the apartment. Her dad owns an insurance company where Mom gets the money from in case their trouble."

"She's jealous of The Oyama's cause they got the penthouse." Rose continued

"Not to mention she only accepts people who're parents actually owns a business, except for Rose's dad's pizza parlor/bakery, my parent's, and Palmtree Records."

"Hello Simone," Priscella greeted, "Who're the old dweebs?"

"You don't recognize them," Simone "Their Queen, one of the greatest rock groups of all them. They started out as the band, "Smile", they record music in Switzerland, they even found out that their song, "Bohemian Rhapsody" topped the charts, this made them jump so hard, the elevator got stuck"

"That's true," Freddie recalled, "And it took a while for it to get back in order."

"I know who they are" Priscella replied, "Frankie has clothes that I should wear."

Freddie was shocked that she called him, "Frankie", "You're just like The Oyamas," Priscella said, "A couple of troublemaking, good for nothing, messed up dweebs!"

This made them so irritated, "It's not cool to call someone a, "Dweeb" and you got Freddie's name wrong."

"No, I didn't Brandon," Pricella replied,

"It's Brian." Brian corrected

"Shut up," "You'll sound like a couple of Jim's if you do that.

John felt bothered by it, "That girl is way uncontrollable." he whispered to Roger.

"Save it for your drum circle, Robert."

"Robert?" Roger shouted.

Outside of the apartment game room, Priscella stopped Simone, she asked if she could hang out with her, "I can't believe you!" Simone shouted, "Hangout with a slut like you, please?"

"If you don't start hanging out with me Oyama," Priscilla growled, "I'm gonna have to let my lawyers sue your mom for getting the penthouse, which was supposed to be mine!"

"Okay." Simone growled, "Just no lawsuits."

2 days later, Queen and Jirou were taking Missy home from gymnastics class when they saw Rose and Cearra looking bum, "Where's Simone?" asked John.

"She's hanging out with Priscella," Rose explained,

Cearra explained that the past 2 days she's been doing things that rich kids would do that don't involve us. She saw a movie at the most exclusive movie theater in Miami, they ate at a fancy Italian restaurant that princes are like the same as electric bills, and she has gone to expensive boutiques.

Suddenly, Simone came in wearing expensive girly clothes. Priscella accompanied her while wearing an expensive bonnet and scarf. Simone tried to wave, but Priscella stopped her telling her that they don't talk to lame rockers and kids who have rockstar nannies, "Talk about total party poopers." she insulted.

"A party?" Freddie asked, "That gives me an idea. We'll let Simone remember who she is by throwing a party for her."

"I'll handle the catering and invites," Roger suggested,

"We'll handle the decor," Brian shouted while John suggested.

"And we'll handle the music," Freddie suggested.

"I pway a weally good tambouwine," Missy explained.

In the penthouse, they realized that they're out of milk. Freddie, Brian, John, Jirou, and Missy decided to get milk while Roger greets the guest.

"Now when it comes to groceries," Brian explained "There are a few rules. 1. Stick together, 2. Get what you want on the list, and 3. Always eat before you go grocery shopping."

"It's a good thing we had some apple slices and owange juice befowe we left," Missy replied.

They got the groceries and checked out.

When they got back, they realized that the penthouse has turned into a party central filled with kids 6-12. Roger explained that he invited the kids who hated Priscella, "She made me do my homework for a month." said one

"She made me pay for a Chinese meal." said another.

"She broke an $8 coffee mug I bought for my mom for her birthday." said another, "On purpose."

"That's horrible!" Freddie said as they started putting away groceries.

Brian noticed that there were numerous pizzas "Where did you get all these pizzas?" Brian asked.

"Remember what I told you about my dad's pizza parlor/bakery" Rose explained, "We got them for free. Also, Priscella hasn't paid off her last meal."

Meanwhile in the apartment hallways, Jirou's best friends, "Zeb" and "Hiram" were running late because they were wrapping up watching Return of The Jedi from Star Wars. Then they bumped into Priscella and Simone, "Hey," Priscella shouted, "These are really expensive!"

"Sorry," Zeb replied, "We're late for a party at the penthouse."

"And Queen is performing Your my best friend." Hiram continued.

Simone decided to check it out, Priscella followed her so she can make her turn against them.

Once they got their everyone greeted Simone, who was the guest of honor. Priscella came up and Jirou purposefully made her trip as payback. "Dweeb" Priscella whispered.

"Attention kids," Freddie shouted, "I like to dedicate this to Simone Oyama,"

"Ooh you make me live

Whatever this world can give to me

It's you you're all I see

Ooh you make me live now honey

Ooh you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round

But I still come back to you

In rain or shine

You've stood by me girl

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Whenever this world is cruel to me

I got you to help me forgive

Ooh you make me live now honey

Ooh you make me live

You're the first one

When things turn out bad

You know I'll never be lonely

You're my only one

And I love the things

I really love the things that you do

Ooh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

You're my best friend" Freddie sang.

Simone saw Rose and playing guitar and Cearra playing keytar and smiled. She looked at Priscilla in anger and tossed the bonnet and the lace sweater at her rushed to her REAL friends and banged on Roger's drums. "I'm sorry I ditched you," Simone said tearfully.

"That's okay girl," Rose replied, "You did it to save Miss. Oyama's company."

"No no no!" Priscella shouted,

"Look here Priscella," Simone shouted, "You only love yourself and you don't know anything about real friends."

"Yeah," Cearra shouted, "They like you for who you are, not for your wealth!"

"Plus you give fashion a bad name with those clothes!" Rose shouted.

Priscella got so mad, she kicked the piano which stubbed her boot. She tore her new hat and got a chocolate cake slice all over her new scarf. Simone helped her up, but Priscella left as a mess while everyone laughed at her.

"Where's my wallet?" Priscella shouted.

Simone showed Priscella wallet, which was diamond studded and had a cursive P on it. She got out 20 dollars and gave it to Rose, "That's enough to cover for the order she had." Jirou explained, "That includes a medium seafood pizza, 4 breadsticks, 1 side of celery sticks, a liter of diet coke, and a chocolate cake slice. Simone told me about the order."

"If she hates your dad's pizza parlor," Roger said, "Why did she order from there."

"She only did it to make us look bad." Rose explained, "She does it to most restaurants that she thinks are, "lame"."

"Don't worry," Simone said, "I'll just return this to her parents. She'll know what to do with her."

"Captain Jirou," Zeb shouted, "Cadets Zeb and Hiram reporting for duty."

"Have you finished up Jedi Log 3?" Jirou asked.

"Aye sir," Hiram answered, "Emperor has been electrocuted and peace has been restored to the galaxy."

"We would love it if we watched it again," Zeb continued, "But this time with you captain."

"Roger that," Jirou replied as they left for Zeb's apartment.

"He said, "Roger that"Roger shouted.

"Nerds," Simone said as she shook her head.

Meanwhile, Priscella was outside of the apartment feeling furious because Simone chose Queen, her siblings, and Rose and Cearra over her, "Hey Priscella." said Ignacio, "Wanna get your 20 dollars back."

She looked at him and stood up, "As if Virgo boy." Priscella shouted, "Your like an evil version of Freddie Mercury and a total dweeb"

She left to take a long soaking bubble bath.

The end.


	7. I want to break free

Queen was wrapping up a recording session when Miss. Oyama called them to her office. She explained that she's booked them a gig at Club Venus, a dance club. "You're going to go on after a local band, "The Spell Belles." Miss Oyama continued, "But before you do that you must drop Simone and Missy at their slumber party at the rec center.

"Got it," Freddie said.

Later, Miss. Oyama was arriving at Club Venus to check out the Spell Belles.

The Queen Wagon arrived with the band and Jirou hopped out. As they arrived at the club, the bouncer explained that it's Ladies Night, where girls get in for free. He mistakenly thought they were guest trying to get in and kicked them out.

Roger came up with a really cool idea. He removed his shades and got out a turquoise blouse. Jirou recognized it as one of his mom's blouses, "We share the same size." Roger said as he placed it on.

Then he donned on makeup and a blonde wig. "You look like your sister!" Brian exclaimed.

"Of course," Roger replied, "Clare you feel like she's looking into a mirror."

He walked off to the door, "I would kiss him" Freddie said.

The guard fell for his disguise and got in. Inside, it was disco themed. As he was about to talk to Miss. Oyama, he was spotted by Ignacio, eating a cheeseburger. He thought Roger was a real girl and fell hopelessly in love with him. This made him very nervous, "Hey there beautiful what's your name?" he asked while taking a bite from his burger.

"I'm ugh," he said in a female voice, "Taylor."

Ignacio asked her out to a free meal by force. Roger didn't have a choice. So he accepted his offer.

Meanwhile, Freddie, Jirou, John, and Brian were still waiting for Roger to sneak them in. Brian thought they could pass the time by playing one of their songs.

I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self-satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love yeah

God knows God knows I've fallen in love

Its strange but it's true

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh how I want to be free baby

Oh how I want to be free

Oh how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone hey

God knows got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free yeah

I want I want I want I want to break free...

"I need to use the restroom," Ignacio said after he drunk his last lemonade, "30 minutes in the bathroom"

"Thank goodness," Roger said as Ignacio turned his head.

"I mean," Roger said in a female voice, "Take your time."

He arrived at the door with the others looking cautious, "Sorry I'm late" Roger replied, "I got caught up on a date with Ignacio. He thinks I'm a real girl."

By the time they got in, it was too late. The manager canceled them, "Since Queen won't be able to perform tonight," said the announcer, "Our opening will be the new act. So please, welcome all the way from "The Old West", "The Spell Belles".

4 young adults wearing yellow witch apparel with flowers came out. "I'm "Sunny Sunthorn"said the obese drummer, "And these are my sisters, "Rose", "Dafodil", and "Daisy"."

They started to play their version of We Will Rock You when Roger was tempted by Sunny's drumbeat. He pushed her out of the way and started to play the drums uncontrollably, "That's a man in drag" Rose whispered, "But I can fix that."

With a wave of her hand, she made the wig fly off and land on the ground. Everyone was shocked to see Roger in drag. He opened his eyes, stopped banging on the drums, and saw the wig. "I'm blown!" he thought to himself.

"Nice work Rose." Daisy whispered, "I can't believe that's Roger from Queen. He looks so silly."

"Well he shouldn't have cross-dressed into the club," Dafodil whispered.

"Is that my blouse?!" Miss. Oyama shouted.

As the Spell Belles looked at each other with a secret smile, Ignacio came out of the men's room. He wondered where did Taylor go. Roger didn't want him to know the truth, so he lied to him saying that Taylor was visiting Miami and had to go back to England to take care of her sick grandmother.

As Ignacio left with a broken heart, Miss. Oyama walked up to Roger with an angry look. She decided not to fire Queen cause she didn't want her own children to keep bothering the town.

The next morning, Miss. Oyama invited The Spell Belles over for a pancake breakfast while Queen and Jirou were cleaning the dishes. As Miss. Oyama was inspecting the dishes, Daisy turned her plain pancakes into banana pancakes, Sunny placed more and more pancakes on her plate, and Rose made lemon syrup appear in front of them.

Dafodil felt sorry for Queen and Jirou for doing all those dishes themselves. So in a snap, she made all of them clean and no one noticed.

Simone and Missy were extremely thrilled with how the dishes were clean in a snap.

As they left for the park, the Spell Belles teleported away without a trace.

The End.


	8. Thank God It's Christmas

(Warning this episode takes place after the Season 1 finale)

"It was nice of Queen to invite us to England for the holidays," Simone asked.

"Can you believe that Roger gave us a tour of his house?" Jirou asked.

"The same one whewe he shot We Will Wock You and Spwead Youw Wings!" Missy recalled

On the way back to Mercury Manor, Miss. Oyama saw 4 poor old ladies, "Give a penny to the senior home governor?" asked the obese old lady.

"Sorry," Miss. Oyama asked, "But I need the money for snacks for the airport!"

"She is so selfish!" growled the passionate old lady.

"We better teach her a lesson." whispered the old hippie.

"Weee!" cheered the ditzy old lady, "I love teaching grumpy greedy pigs lessons on Christmas Eve."

The Oyamas pass by a radio shop, "And in other news, all flights to the following cities have been canceled, Philadelphia, Toronto, Atlanta, Boston, and Miami." said the British announcer.

"That's just great!" growled Miss. Oyama "I have about 6 bands to meet Harry Hurricane, Glitterina, and Cactus 5!"

"We better just go to Freddie's place for the night again" Simone suggested, "It's a good thing we left our luggage their.

Once they got them they told Queen everything, they made a few phone calls and Brian, Roger, and John meet up, "You called Chrissie?" Roger asked.

"I did," Brian answered, "Did you call Dominique?"

"Indeed," Brian answered, "Did you call Veronica John?"

John nodded his head.

Freddie was playing Jingle Bells on the piano when Missy came down with her teddy bear. Missy told her that usually people sing carols and is wondering if they could sing Thank God It's Christmas. "Anything for a little elf," Freddie said.

Oh, my love, we've had our share of tears

Oh, my friend, we've had our hopes and fears

Oh, my friends, it's been a long hard year

But now it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright

Let's hope the snow will make this Christmas right

My friend the world will share this special night

Because it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For one night

Thank God it's Christmas yeah

Thank God it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

Can it be Christmas?

Let it be Christmas

Ev'ry day

Oh my love we've lived in troubled days

Oh my friend we have the strangest ways

All my friends on this one day of days

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For one day

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

Oooh yeah

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes yes yes yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For one day

A very merry Christmas to you all

In the guest room, Miss. Oyama was getting ready for bed when she saw The Spell Belles behind them, as she turned she saw the same old ladies on the streets. Miss. Oyama was confused. Sunny told her that witches can show their true forms in a reflection. They turned back to their true forms, "We're taking you to your past, present and future." Sunny explained.

Miss. Oyama didn't want any involvement with their magic. So she opened a door and it leads to late 50s Japan, "You recognized this child?" Dafodil asked.

Miss. Oyama saw a small Japanese nerdy girl walking home with books in her arms, "That's me as a kid." Miss. Oyama recalled.

"And those 2," "That's Inejiro and Chikage when they were kids."

"Hey sis," said her sister, "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Christmas is a time for catching up on your studies." replied young Kotone.

At the door was a younger Mr. Oyama and his late wife, "Masumi". They shared a kiss and exchanged gifts. Miss. Oyama looked through the window that her family was spreading happiness while she continued studying, "Back then you only cared about your studies." Dafodil explained.

"Of course," Miss. Oyama replied, "Good grades get you to the college of your choice."

"You were the first in your family to attend college," Dafodil said.

Dafodil changes the scene to the mid 60s, where hippies, mod kids, and Beatles fanatics were dancing to groovy Christmas music, "This isn't just any Christmas," Dafodil explained. "This is the same one you met him."

"My beloved Benjamin" Miss. Oyama recalled.

"Hey there" greeted a young Benjamin to a young Miss. Oyama.

"I remember our love." Miss Oyama smiles.

Benjamin started playing Deck The Halls on his guitar, then he did The 12 Days of Christmas and finally Away in a Manager. "I remember that, Away In A Manger was based on the first Christmas, where the Virgin Mary and her husband Joseph couldn't find a place to stay" she recalled, "Then in a manger they had their son, "Jesus" showing that Christmas is about the miracle of life and to giving to those in needs."

Young Miss. Oyama couldn't resist the song and fell hopelessly in love with him. She started to loosen up and relax with the other students at her college.

"Now for your present!" Daisy said with a smile, "And by that, I meant the here and now. You know how people mistake for Christmas presents."

Daisy showed a vision of Mercury Manor with her children and Queen finishing up Oh Christmas Tree. "Too bad Miss. Oyama couldn't join us for caroling." Brian said,

"Mom wasn't always like this," Simone replied, "When we were kids she leaves just as soon as we finished open presents and never shows up for Christmas dinner nor caroling."

"So she wouldn't have ham, turkey, cranberry sauce, eggnog nor pumpkin pie?" Roger asked.

"Neither of those things," Jirou answered, "Usually we would have fried chicken."

"You should see Roger hogging up a bucket of chicken while we were in Texas," John said,

"I couldn't resist," Roger replied.

"Also," Missy said, "She would make the wowkews wowk ovewtime and scolded them hawdly when they mess up like always."

"That sounds a little harsh" Freddie replied

Miss. Oyama was worried that her kids might be in trouble. The Spell Belles looked at each other in sadness, "Now for your future." Rose said, "And your not going to like it."

Rose changes the scenery to a horrible Miami, Florida. She showed her children as street urchins stealing people's wallets, "If you keep your business over family thing," Rose explained, "Your children would end up becoming street urchins and they'll break with friendship their friends."

"What about Queen?" Miss. Oyama asked.

"Queen will still carry on their work, but they'll miss the Oyama's horribly," Rose continued "There were like four father figures to the kids."

"What about the apartments and Palmtree Records?" Miss. Oyama asked.

"That's even worse." Rose frowned.

She showed the vision of Palmtree Records where everyone was acting miserable and doing all the duties of one greedy pig, "Mr. Bohannon?" Miss. Oyama asked, "Head of my company?!"

"He bought both Palmtree Records and The Coconut Apartments." Rose continued, "Everyone at both places is being miserable and think that Christmas is about getting what you want. Mostly, they've been doing all of Priscella's chores."

Future Priscella came in in fabulous expensive clothes. One worker accidentally got some punch on her shawl and he forced her to clean it or else she's fired. It was too much for Miss. Oyama to handle, "What about me?" she asked, "What about my future?"

Rose showed an asylum where she saw her future self-wrapped in a straightjacket and permanently scowled. "You would become the bossiest woman on Earth without anyone to love you."

Miss. Oyama realized that she should be happy for Christmas. The Spell Belles looked at each other and sent her back to England.

In the morning, they saw Miss Oyama enjoying some Christmas coffee and presents for her family. "I rescheduled the meeting for next week, cause Christmas is a time for family and being giving to others." she explained, "Otherwise the Bohannon Insurance Company would turn everyone into total grinches."

"We're pwoud of you Mommy." Missy said, "Grandma Oyama and Daddy would've been too."

She gave them their presents. Simone got a Queen snow globe, Jirou got new lab protective gear, Missy got an ornament making kit, Freddie got a cat cookie jar, Brian got a new telescope, Roger got a cookbook on Japanese cuisine, John got a new scarf and the cats got new cat toys.

Outside, The Spell Belles was proud of her for getting into the Christmas Spirit. They decided to check on the Coconut Apartments and see how they're doing.

When they got there, they saw that Santa gave presents to most of the kids. The only ones who got coal in their stockings were Carlos for getting involved in his uncle schemes and causing trouble in the apartments and Priscella for being a total brat, "I WANT MY PRESENTS!" she shouted.

They decided not to interfere, then they would blow their cover.

The End.


	9. Under Pressure

Brian and Jirou were testing out his latest mega boomerang, Simone was learning some new drum beats from Roger, John, and Miss. Oyama was paying bills, and the cats were napping when Freddie accidentally stepped on Jirou Junior. He and Missy were playing Blindman's buff. As Miss. Oyama was about to yell, a doorbell rang.

By the doorbell, she met a Zanzibarian woman, "I'm here to see Farrokh Bulsara." said the woman.

"Who?" Miss. Oyama asked.

"Mom," Simone said, "Farrokh Bulsara is Freddie's real name."

"I'm his younger sister, "Kashmira Cooke" she greeted.

"Kashmira," Freddie shouted as he removed his blindfolded, recognizing his younger sister.

"Is that youw youngew sistew?" Missy asked

"Yup," Freddie answered.

Miss. Oyama was impressed by her entrance and wanted to get to know her better at Emerald Cloak Hotel & Spa. Miss. Oyama also told Missy they have a playroom there, which made her fascinated, "And Mr. Mercury, remember our rule." she scowled at him, "No blind man's buff in the penthouse"

He started to get a bit jealous of his sister. Simone decided to take Brian, John, Roger, and Jirou to the game room for a special event while Freddie gets jealous.

"What does Kashmira got that I don't?" Freddie asked.

Later, Simone, Jirou, John, Roger, and Brian were in the game room where numerous teenagers were hanging out. Then the same bully who tormented Jirou came in. He was "Carlos".

"Alright dudes and dudettes, the 8th annual Coconut Apartments Water Balloon fight is a go," he said, "And to explain the rules, the founder of the water balloon tournament, "Jared Dinsmore""

Mr. Dinsmore came up waving at the teenagers, "That explains it." Brian whispered

"I created the games so you could follow directions" Jared explained, "The rules are simples, whoever gets hit with a water balloon their out, then they must wait by the snack bar til the game is over, you can also buy the snacks."

"And this year we're playing!" Simone shouted.

The teenagers turn their heads to see Simone and a nervous Jirou, "Look, the salad pig is back!" Carlos insulted.

"Salad pig!" shouted Jirou

"Where's your other nanny?" asked a teenager.

"He's at " Roger explained, "Feeling jealous about his sister who's visiting from the UK."

"I'm going to take all of you, teenagers, down!" Simone said,

"Bring it on Salad Pig!" Carlos insulted.

Meanwhile at Emerald Cloak Spa, Kashmira, and Miss. Oyama was having massages while Freddie looks outside. Before he had a chance to bother them, a group of workers saw Freddie and requested him to sing, "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie" shouted the girls.

He didn't have a choice, so he started to sing,

"Mm ba ba de

Um bum ba de

Um bu bu bum da de

Pressure pushing down on me

Pressing down on you no man ask for

Under pressure that brings a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

Ee day da - that's okay

It's the terror of knowing

What the world is about

Watching some good friends

Screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow gets me higher

Pressure on people people on streets

Day day de mm hm

Da da da ba ba

Okay

Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours

Ee do ba be

Ee da ba ba ba

Um bo bo

Be lap

People on streets - ee da de da de

People on streets - ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing

What this world is about

Watching some good friends

Screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high

Pressure on people people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man

Sat on a fence but it don't work

Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn

Why - why - why?

Love love love love love

Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking

Can't we give ourselves one more chance

Why can't we give love that one more chance

Why can't we give love give love give love give love

Give love give love give love give love give love

'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word

And love dares you to care for

The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night

And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of

Caring about ourselves

This is our last dance

This is our last dance

This is ourselves

Under pressure

Under pressure

Pressure" he sang.

In the playroom, Missy was playing with a dollhouse when she heard Freddie's voice. She remembered that the people of the daycare wouldn't lose track of the kids, so she told 2 kids to pretend to get into a fight while she goes saves Freddie. As she got outside, she hid by a giant vase because her mom and Kashmira were coming.

Afterwards, she wandered off to go find Freddie.

Meanwhile, at the skatepark, teenagers were getting hit by water balloons. The only ones left in the competition were Carlos, Jirou, Simone, Roger, Brian, and John. They needed a plan to stop Carlos and his water balloon attacks. Little did they know is that Carlos was spying on them and he was about to hit the balloons, Brian noticed, he blocked them and got hit by the water balloons.

"Are you all right Brian?" Simone asked.

"I am." Brian answered, "Now you must stop him."

"Thanks for being so loyal," Jirou answered.

Roger threw the balloons, but accidentally got them on himself and John, "Another rule in the Water Balloon fight, if you hit yourself with a balloon your out." Carlos explained.

Simone thought it wasn't fair. In rage, she tossed her balloons at him while shouting, "You are such an idiot!"

"You know," Jirou said, "We're not gonna hit each other with balloons cause we're loyal."

The teenagers cheered and declared their winners.

Back at the spa, she found Freddie hiding from the crazy fans in the mud bath. "Boy Fweddie," she said, "You need a bathtime."

"The mud does sooth me," Freddie replied,

"Mr. Mercury!" shouted a voice.

Miss. Oyama and Kashmira were horrified by him covered in mud and wondered what was going on. Freddie explained the truth, but they weren't mad. Miss. Oyama was sometimes jealous of her siblings as a kid cause of their social life. "I also need you to wash up after hiding in that mud bath." she shouted.

After he showered up, he met up with the ladies while starring lovingly at Miss. Oyama. Missy and Kashmira felt that something was up with him. "You LIKE her don't you?" Kashmira asked.

"You should've told me that you have a cwush on my mommy soonew." Missy whispered.

"There are other people for you," Kashmira said to her brother.

Freddie understood and apologized to his sister.

Later at the penthouse, they found the Brian, John, Roger, Jirou, and Simone celebrating with a song session, "Rock on guys!" shouted Simone.

"You won the annual watew balloon fight?" Missy asked.

"Along with Jirou," Simone said.

"You should've seen how brave they were to Carlos." John said, "Especially Jirou. Usually, nerds would get frightened."

"I know John" Jirou said, "But I didn't want Carlos to constantly call my big sister a Salad Pig."

The end.


	10. Somebody to love

Brian was doing some informative summer tutoring with Simone and Missy, "Okay," Brian said, "What is the capital of Pennsylvania?"

"Harrisburg," Simone answered.

"That's it" Brian replied as he placed a drum sticker on Simone's paper.

"Now Missy," "Name the capital of Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma city?" Missy guessed.

"That's it," he replied as he placed a unicorn sticker on her paper.

John, Roger, and Freddie were watching the news when Freddie noticed that he was on the cover of Nerd Society Magazine, which they didn't remember posing for. Zeb told them that they should talk to Jirou. He and Hiram were playing foosball. "See ya Jirou," Hiram said as he left.

"What's going on here?" Freddie asked as he showed the magazine.

Jirou took a deep breath, "You know the girl I've been crushing on, "Maya Sarkar"." he asked.

"That girl with the braided pigtails and glasses" Roger recalled, "Who always hangs by the informative Brain Ranch arcade game, who always carries history books with pictures and who's father, "Navneet" works at the pizza parlor Rose's dad owns."

He showed a group of robot who looked like Queen, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, human us." robo-Brian said in a mechanical voice.

Missy noticed that robots and believed that Brian has been cloned. Simone knew that Jirou was trying to do something to impress Maya. "They have to be controlled by this pin," Jirou said.

Brian recognized it as the robot from their album, "New of the world". Jirou did them do to a cheer routine. They did a pyramid and Queen, Simone, and Missy applauded. Mr. Dinsmore came in and thought he was seeing double, "I gotta lay off the coffee." he said while spinning.

As they were going out, Jirou's pin fell off. Ignacio was looking around for loose money on the ground when he saw the pin, he figured it could scare kids into giving them money. Suddenly, the Queen bots come in and he thought they were the real deal, "Queen is talking to me," he asked, "Usually I hate you guys."

Then he decided to rob a bank with them.

At Victory Bank System, Miss. Oyama was going through some banking with a handsome black man, "Latrelle Page" "Now Miss. Oyama, the balance on both accounts is 3 million dollars, your daughters' and son's accounts are on the balance of 100,000 dollars." he said.

"Good Mr. Page" Miss. Oyama said as he blushed into her face.

As she left the private room, she saw the Queen bots robbing the bank while wearing old pantyhose, believing they're the real Queen. She demanded to know what were they doing, "Quite Kotone!" shouted robot Freddie.

"Kotone?" Miss Oyama exclaimed in horror.

That's when she knew it wasn't Queen, cause they always address her as "Miss. Oyama".

An Indian girl was with her father and asked why is Queen acting like a couple of jerks. "Listen here twerp" robot-Roger shouted, "This is none of your business."

"So long everyone," Ignacio shouted, "And thanks for all the dough."

"Never thought that rockstar life can be so much trouble." said her father.

At Peacock Park, they were playing volleyball when Jirou noticed that his pin was missing. He knew that if it fell into the wrong hands, bad things will happen. They decided to split up and find it.

Brian, Jirou and Jirou Jr were at the Victory Bank System when they saw the Indian girl robo-Roger yelled at, "Maya!" Jirou shouted.

"Stay away from them Maya," her father said, "Rockstars are a bad influence on children."

"Mr. Sarkar" Jirou replied, "Queen didn't do any of this stuff, it was a bunch of robots I made to impress your 2nd born child."

"Likely story." Mr. Sarkar growled

"I'm afraid that my son speaks the truth." Miss. Oyama replied coming true, "The fake Freddie called me, "Kotone" they always dress me as, "Miss. Oyama."

"If you say so," Mr. Sarkar said, "Not to mention their voices sound weird."

"It's my fault Mom." Jirou said to his mother with regret, "I'm terrible at impressing girls."

"But Jirou," Maya smiled, "I'm already impressed. You're the smartest kid in the 4th grade, you won the science fair, the astronomy off, and genius of the year at school and you even helped out with the special effects for the school play."

The Sarkars and Miss. Oyamas agreed to help clear their names.

Meanwhile, Roger, John, Simone, and Lioness were patrolling in the Queen Wagon when they saw the robots by the Broken Shell apartments, an old fashion apartment building. They snook in and followed the robots to an open door where Robo-Brian was fixing the TV, Robo-Freddie was massaging Ignacio's feet, Robo-Roger was vacuuming, and Robo-John was cleaning dishes.

"He wouldn't live in the Coconut Apartments," Simone whispered, "He got banned there for impersonating Mr. Dinsmore. Luckily he got caught by his overeating habits, his urge for money, and his craziness over the hit band The Zodiac Boys."

"Aren't they that band from the 60s?" Roger whispered

"A favorite from Miami," Simone whispered, "Their former lead singer gained weight and refused to cooperate with the other band members. He only cared about money."

"That's good," John whispered, "Cause no girl nor boy would ever go steady with someone who doesn't cooperate or care more on the money."

"Hey Roger," Ignacio said as he put on his shoes, "You smell like monkey armpits."

"No, I don't!" Roger shouted as they covered his mouth.

Ignacio was shocked that he's seeing double. He saw the pin and told them to place the real John and Roger, Simone and Lioness in the closet. They did what he said and learned that they were robots, "This is great," he grinned evilly, "With them in my arms, I'll have all the money I want and make Queen look like dummies."

Meanwhile, Freddie, Missy, and Virgo were passing by Pizza Me pizzeria, which Rose's parents own. They saw Cearra and her little sister Vienna, who's Missy's best friend. She was holding her favorite doll, "Stella Applesand".

"And in other news, the famous rock band "Queen" has robbed the Victory Bank on 14th Street." the anchorperson said.

Suddenly Robo-Queen came in. "Sorry to bother your show," Robo-John said, "But Ignacio Rouco is taking over!"

The fans at Pizza Me were shocked by this, they decided to help clear their names too.

Back at the apartment, Simone freed the others and got an idea to escape. She got out a library card and they escaped.

At the news studio, they met up with the others. "Those robots have a lot of explaining to do!" Miss. Oyama shouted.

Inside the studio, they met the robots who were making counterfeit money. "Well look who it is, Queen and friends," Ignacio said.

Robo-Brian turned off the camera while he joined his robot friends. Maya snook away and turned it on. "This is a good way to ruin your reputation for good, by framing them for robbing the bank and making counterfeit money for me," Ignacio said.

"You know Youw being shown on Tv live?" Missy asked.

As Ignacio tried to get Maya, Vienna kicked him in the shin while Cearra confiscated the pin. "Wait to go Cearra!"

"Stella doesn't like you Mw. Wouco!" Vienna growled.

Jirou placed the pin on and told the robots to march off. Maya escaped and everyone left the studio while the owner came to arrest Ignacio.

Later at Pizza Me, Jirou and Maya were going on their first date. Jirou got out 5 quarters and played Somebody To Love, which is the favorite of Maya.

"Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)

Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get any relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love" the jukebox played.

The end.


	11. Bohemian Rhapsody

Queen and The Oyamas were arriving in London international airport, "Can you believe we're in England?" Jirou asked

"Tip Tip Cheerio," Missy said as she straightened her mod dress.

"Do you really have to wear that outfit Missy?" Simone asked.

"Of course," Missy answered,

"Oh please," said a familiar voice, "You call that fashion."

It was Priscella. She was in England along with her father, her mother, and her younger brother, "Timothy" who was as snobbish as she is, "Looks like snobbiness runs in the family." Roger whispered to Simone as they giggled.

"So Jirou" Timothy said, "Are you going to attend those stupid sci-fi museum."

"Actually," Jirou answered, "We're going to Live Aid, It's going to be the biggest confer

"Having 2 kids saves money and they don't cause a big mess like your 3 brats," said Mr. Bohannon.

"The only reason why I stuck with your insurance so we can avoid lawsuits after my kids destroyed some of your files!" Miss. Oyama growled.

"All we did was dwaw on them." Missy replied.

"I'd even kept the ones where I made him look like a hippo," Simone said as they giggled, making Mr. Bohannon angry.

Later, they arrived at Freddie Mercury's home, "This is your house." Simone asked, "That's a lot of money, I mean pounds."

"How is my little singer." said the old lady.

"Your Freddie's mother aren't you," Simone said, "Jer Bulsara"

"Right you are madame," Jer replied with an old smile.

Behind her, numerous cats came down greeting them.

"Look at all these cats." Missy smiled.

"So governor" said on of Freddie's cats, "You're from The States?"

"We are" Virgo answered,

After breakfast, they went outside and explained a few thing, "We have to be there by 1600 hours." John explained, "That's British for 4 pm."

"And in case you kids get lost," Brian said, "Ask a policeman for help."

"Okay," Simone replied.

"And there are also maps, don't talk to strangers, and always stick together"

Little did they realize is that Mr. Bohannon and Priscella were spying on him with a man with graying brown hair and a detective suit, "It's a good thing I bought that address book in case I get clients in the UK." Mr. Bohannon whispered. "Now listen, you keep those brats away from Live Aid before 4 pm."

"I just want their mommy to be very angry at them for no reason," Priscella said.

"No prob," said the detective.

Later, they were at The British Musem while on tour with a group. Little did they know is that the detective was with them. He pretended to feel faint and Simone decided to help him. She felt his head and felt fine.

After the tour, they decided to have fish and chips at a cafe near by. The detective gave them a map of the cafe. It turns out it was a pub filled with dangerous thugs. "Simone" Missy worriedly said, "I'm scawed."

"I think that man who fainted tricked us," Simone suggested, "He didn't feel hot."

"I also think we're lost." Jirou said, "What should we do."

"Ask a powiceman fow hewp." Missy suggested.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a policeman for miles. Luckily, the manager of the pub came and asked what was going on, "Listen," Simone said, "Were going to the Wembley Stadium for the Live Aid concert and we have to be there by 1600 hours."

"Really chaps?" asked the manager, "That's the biggest concert of all. Supporting hungry African people."

The detective was horrified, they were going to go to Wembley Stadium and ruin Bohannon's plan to make them look like twits, Hey there," shouted a policeman, "You're parked in a no parking zone."

The manager came out and told him everything. Also, Missy was starting to feel hungry. The policeman couldn't see a little girl hungry, so he gave them a free lunch along the way.

They arrived at Wembley Stadium and got inside.

Backstage, Miss. Oyama was checking on Queen to see if they're ready when she saw her three loving children arrive, "Thank goodness your here and 30 minutes before 1600 hours.

Priscella and her family were also backstage and were horrified, "They made it" Priscella shouted, "That's impossible!"

"All we got a do is asked for a policeman for help." Simone said, "You should try it sometime."

Mr. Bohannon got mad and left.

Later, they were in the audience looking forward to Queen singing their hit song, "Bohemian Rhapsody".

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

Little high, little low,

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,

Didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,

Sends shivers down my spine,

Body's aching all the time.

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),

I don't wanna die,

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning,

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo.

(Galileo) Galileo,

Galileo Figaro

Magnifico-o-o-o-o.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

He's just a poor boy from a poor family,

Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)

Will not let you go. (Let me go!)

Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)

Oh oh oh oh

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)

Nothing really matters,

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows." they sang.

Afterwards, everyone cheered. "Rock on Queen!" shouted Simone.

The end.


	12. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

At Mercury Manor, the kids were feeling the board and got nothing to do. "You know guys," Lioness said to her siblings, "Maybe something in the newspaper can help find them something to do."

Jirou Jr found an article where Queen is performing at the 10th annual Brodman Sock Hop at Danny's Dine up.

"A 50s Sock Hop," Missy said, "What's that."

"A sock hop is a 50's style party." Jirou explained, "People kick off their shoes and start dancing around. Just as long as they follow the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service policy"

Missy was looking forward to it and was wondering if Queen was going to sing Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Later they were arriving at Danny's Dine up, it was there they ran into "Annette Brodman." the namesake of the sock hop and the supervisor of the party. She had gold hair and wore a 50s styled dress. Freddie took one look and fell in love with her.

As she sat down at a table, a cute British boy with a driver's cap and gold blonde hair sat at the same table. They both turned around and felt cupid struck.

"Hey there" he greeted, "I'm, "Nigel Barnmings"

"Simone Oyama" she smiled.

"Looks like Freddie's not the only one who's in love tonight," Roger whispered.

Their happiness was short lived when Priscella came in dressed as a 50s diva. Her father was accompanying her, he needed Priscella to do some activities. "These were some movies I've seen back in the 50s" Mr. Bohannon recalled, "I tell you, all of the Annette Brodman movies are so cheap."

Annette heard Mr. Bohannon's insult and was offended. Luckily, Freddie looked up at him and told him that he should respect the 50s. It was a time of poodle skirts, Elvis and it was the same decade where The Beatles started off as The Quarreymen.

Priscella was reading a fashion magazine when a waitress gave her a free banana split,

"Banana split?!" Priscella shouted, "That's fattening."

"Too much of them." Simone shouted as Priscella left, "So Nigel, tell me about yourself."

"I grew up on a farm outside of London," "I'm an only child, but I have a lot of cousins living on the far. I had to wake up at 6 am to feed the chickens and handle the pigs. Out of all the farm animals, pigs are my favorite. Which is why I don't do pork."

"That's good." Simone replied, "Pigs were a big help during the industrial revolution. They help eat up garbage."

Then Roger realized that Missy was wondering if they were going to play, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" so they decided to do it to spark some love between them. Before Brian, John and Roger could start singing, they needed to find Freddie.

They found him by a jukebox, flirting with Annette. "And there was Right Rainbow," she said, "Where I play an artist trying to get her big break in the London Art Museum."

"That's Smashing." Freddie smiled, "You know, Paul McCartney paints."

"Come on Romeo," Brian said while dragging him, "We gotta spark some cupid hearts for Simone and that Nigel kid."

They got up on stage and perform.

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

{Break}

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my tracks

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my tracks

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah..." Freddie sang.

Annette was impressed by Freddie's singing, but Freddie caught eye on Miss. Oyama instead. He left and started flirting with her. All Miss. Oyama did was roll her eyes. Annette was furious by the way she flirted with him, "Luckily" she said, "I'm getting married in 2 weeks and I don't want my fiancé to get angry."

She left to announce the Elvis dance-off. Brian, John, and Roger came up to comfort Freddie.

After a little slow dancing, Nigel and Simone sat back down, "So what's next on your mind?" Simone asked.

"I'll be moving next week." Nigel explained, "What better way to celebrate my departure from England then a 50s Sock Hop."

"I brought my address book." Simone replied, "You can just place your phone number here and your previous address since you and your cousins live together."

"That way they can mail me the letters you wrote," Nigel replied.

Priscella looked at them in jealousy. "Simone, Simone, Simone," she thought to herself, "She thinks she can steal that cute brit, she's wrong."

"Staring at the first born Oyama again Prissy?" Mr. Bohannan asked.

"Of course Daddy." Priscella answered, "I want Nigel to be mine."

"What you want, you get." Mr. Bohannon replied, "Unlike that trophy, I lost to Jirou for the Elvis dance-off. How was I suppose to know he gave out comparisons from an American prison to a British prison."

"Maybe if you hadn't been held back in the 10th grade, you would've known," Priscella growled.

Back at Mercury Manor, Roger was checking their teeth to make sure that they brushed them. After he checked Simone's, she walked up to a window and into the sky. Missy walked up to her holding a stuffed animal, "Awe you still thinking about Nigel?" Jirou asked.

"I am" she admitted, "I wonder what Nigel is up to now."

Meanwhile, on a farm outside of London, Nigel was returning home to his parents, his grandparents, and his numerous cousins. "Hey there Cousin Nigel," said one of his cousins, "How was the sock hop."

"Smashing" Nigel replied, "I've even met a cute girl there. I hope we meet again one day."

"I'm sure you'll meet other girls when you move to Miami next week," said another cousin.

The end.


	13. The March of the Black Queen

At the Tower of London, Queen and The Oyamas were attending a medieval festival. Queen was dressed like minstrels, Simone, Jirou, and Missy were wearing other medieval apparel, and Miss. Oyama was wearing a foreign outfit, "These are some really cute outfits." Brian commented.

"So Simone is a dungeon keeper, Jirou is a monk and Missy is a princess," Roger suggested.

They nodded their heads, "You thwee look cute in youw minstwel outfits." Missy commented.

"What is Miss. Oyama wearing?" John asked.

"It's traditional Japanese kimono." Simone explained, "It was worn by our late Grandma Oyama."

"When I read about the medieval festival in England, I figure I could bring my mother's kimono for the occasion." Miss. Oyama continued.

The festival was packed with hundreds of people. Missy and Freddie saw an actual minstrel perform, John, Roger, and Simone tried out some archery, and Miss Oyama was enjoying a storyteller's tale.

Meanwhile, Brian and Jirou were observing old fashion metalwork when they saw a struggling musician. He introduced himself as, "Charles" and he owns a guitar shop on Bakers Street, "Strum It Up". Jirou remembered seeing ads for it in the paper and was wondering what was his problem, "I have to come up with a new guitar shape." explained Charles, "I'm supposed to play a new guitar for when they crown the Black Queen. The festival does this every year."

"What is this Black Queen?" Jirou asked.

"During this medieval fair, the judges find the perfect woman who represent the dark ages and they crown them with the special crown." Charles continued,

"We'll help you find the perfect one," Jirou said.

Suddenly, Brian remembered Jirou was studying a black widow while he was signing autographs. "I think we can make the guitar spider-shaped." Brian answered.

The other 2 thought it was a good idea.

As they were starting to work on the new guitar shape, a mysterious gothic woman saw them and she giggled.

Simone and Roger were sampling some old-fashioned food when they saw a familiar, but horrible figure. Priscella was with her parents and Timmy while in aristocratic medieval apparel, "Oh great!" Simone growled, "We had to run into the one person we want to get away from!"

"Look at you Stooges!" Priscella smiled evilly, "Dressed like a couple of peasants while we're dressed like aristocrats."

Mr. Bohannon saw that people were making food the 13th century way. He told them that it's a waste their time and they'll set the place on fire. The goth who watched Charles, Brian and Jirou work on a new guitar saw the entire thing and didn't happen. She told them that if they don't stop bothering the patrons, she'll give them smallpox.

This started to scare them away and then she nodded to the trio, "Well, that woman is scarier than Miss. Oyama." John said.

Freddie, Missy, and Miss Oyama were seeing some old-fashioned weaving when a spider came along. Missy started to get scared and his behind her mother, "Thewe's a scawy spidew!" Missy shouted.

The goth came up and placed the spider in the jar. She told her that spiders are nothing to be scared of. Then she walked away with a smile and looking at the spider.

Back at the guitar making tent, Brian, Jirou, and Charles just finished up making the spider guitar for the crowning of the Black Queen.

Later, everyone was gathering around the circle for the March of the Black Queen crowning, "Okey dokey villagers, to the good madame and sir." the announcing jester announced, "This year picked the queen, who is black as anyone seen."

"I love the rhyming," Simone whispered to Jirou.

"This year's queen is no stalker," the jester announced, "Her name is " Madison Walker"

"It's that lady who scared away Priscella," Simone recalled.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "And didn't she help protect Missy from the spider?"

"I think she did," Simone recalled.

"You always captured the spirit of the dark ages." the jester said as he placed the crown on her, "This recalls sicknesses, witchcraft, and spider rampages."

"Thank you, sir," Madison replied, "And I especially like to thank my boyfriend, "Charles"

Charles clapped while the rest were shocked, "I didn't know you know this woman."

"She's my Dark sorceress," Charles said as she walked up and kissed her.

He showed the guitar he made with Brian and Jirou and started to play it. Freddie, John, Roger, and Brian decided to play along with him.

"Hello there

"Do you mean it do you mean it do you mean it

Why don't you mean it why do I follow you

And where do you go?

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

You've never seen nothing like it

No never in your life

Like going up to heaven

And then coming back alive

Let me tell you all about it

Oooh give me a little time to choose

Water babies singing in a lily pool delight

Blue powder monkeys praying in the dead of night

Here comes the Black Queen poking in the pile

Fi fo the Black Queen marching single file

Take this take that bring them down to size

March to the Black Queen

Put them in the cellar with the naughty boys

Little nigger sugar then a rub-a-dub-a-baby oil

Black on black on every finger nail and toe

We've only begun - begun

Make this make that keep making all that noise

Ooh march to the Black Queen

Now I've got a belly full

You can be my sugar baby

You can be my honey chile

A voice from behind me reminds me

Spread out your wings you are an angel

Remember to deliver with the speed of light

A little bit of love and joy

Everything you do bears a will

And a why and a wherefore

A little bit of love and joy

In each and every soul lies a man

And very soon he'll deceive and discover

But even to the end of his life

He'll bring a little love

Ah ah ah ah ah

I reign with my left hand I rule with my right

I'm lord of all darkness I'm queen of the night

I've got the power now to do

The march of the Black Queen

My life is in your hands I'll fo and I'll fie

I'll be what you make me I'll do what you like

I'll be a bad boy I'll be your bad boy

I'll do the march of the Black Queen

Ah ah ah ah ah

Walking true to style she's vulgar abuse and vile

The Black Queen tattoos all her pies

She boils and she bakes

And she never dots her I's

La la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la

Forget your sing a-longs and your lullabies

Surrender to the city of the fireflies

Dance to the devil in beat with the band

To hell with all of you hand in hand

But now it's time to be gone

La la la la forever forever

Ah ah ah ah ah" they sang.

The end.


	14. No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

Simone, Jirou, and Missy were helping Brian with some cleaning in the kitchen, "So Bri" Jirou said, "Did you really form a band called, "1984" after the book by George Orwell?"

"I did," Brian answered, "It sounded similar to last year."

The doorbell rang, Freddie and Simone decided to go get it while the others were busy. By the door was a blonde lady, "Mary" Freddie asked.

"Isn't that your ex-girlfriend?" Simone asked

"Of course," Freddie answered.

"But we're still really good friends," Mary replied.

Then Freddie realized that he promised the kids that they would take them to the Rainbow Theatre in London, that's where they filmed their first music video, "Keep Yourself Alive" Mary decided to tag along so she can get to know the kids better.

Later that day, they arrived at the studio, where they saw the crew filming a music video for another British band. Simone got bored and decided to check out the crafts service table. She found some marmalade and toast and dug in. Little did she know is that a couple of Freddie Mercury fans were behind her looking for him.

Simone turned her head and saw them in horror, she ran off the show she can warn Freddie.

"Mercury Maniacs at 3 O'clock," Simone shouted.

Behind them were a lot of fans, "Freddie," shouted one, "We love you!"

They needed a way to ditch the fans, then Mary had an idea. She grabbed the fashion rack and barged throughout the fans. Everyone was impressed by what she did, "This is why I never married, all of my fans would become extremely jealous" Freddie explained, "That and another reason."

"What Weason was that Fweddie?" Missy asked as Simone and Jirou look worried.

The rest of Queen, Mary, and Miss. Oyama was horrified too, "You don't wanna know." Simone replied, "It's best if you wait till your 13."

"But Youw 12 and Jiwou is 10," Missy recalled.

"That's because I'm old enough and Jirou is smart enough" Simone replied.

"What is this picture of me with hearts on it doing in Mr. Mercury's room?" Miss. Oyama asked sternly.

Missy looked at Freddie and nodded her head, meaning it was high time he tells her mom how he feels, "So Kotone," Freddie flirtatiously said, "We were wondering if you and I could go steady and make out on the beaches."

"My apologies, Mr. Mercury," Miss. Oyama answered strictly as she pushed him, "I swore off romance after my husband died!"

Brian, John, and Roger were shocked by this, "You never told us about your father." Brian asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about him," Simone explained,

"I don't Wemembew much about him," Missy said, "He died when I was still a baby"

"I was only 5 and Simone was only 7 when it happened," Jirou continued. "The doctors said that he contracted some kind of disease and they couldn't do anything about it."

He removed his backpack and reached out a picture of a Caucasian man with blonde hair, glasses, green eyes and a mercury symbol necklace like Missy's. "This is him,"Benjamin Summers'" Jirou said,

"That explains your eye colors," Roger said

"Mom met him during college at a Christmas party." Simone explained, "He saw her and his singing made her mellow out."

They thought about the good times they had with their dad. Simone remembered him supporting her first drumming recital, walking her to her first day of preschool, and taking her to picnics at Peacock Park, Jirou remembered playing catch with him, taking him to the science museum and going Christmas shopping 3 days after Thanksgiving.

"A hand above the water

An angel reaching for the sky

Is it raining in Heaven -

Do you want us to cry?

And everywhere the broken-hearted

On every lonely avenue

No-one could reach them

No-one but you

One by one

Only the Good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

And life goes on -

Without you...

Another Tricky Situation

I get to drownin' in the Blues

And I find myself thinkin'

Well - what would you do?

Yea! - it was such an operation

Forever paying every due

Hell, you made a sensation

You found a way through - and

One by one

Only the Good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

We'll remember -

Forever...

And now the party must be over

I guess we'll never understand

The sense of your leaving

Was it the way it was planned?

And so we grace another table

And raise our glasses one more time

There's a face at the window

And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...

One by one

Only the Good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

Cryin' for nothing

Cryin' for no-one

No-one but you" Simone thought to herself

"I miss Dad," Simone said.

"You have to stay strong," Mary said.

During the day they learned more about creating a music video.

The next day, they were back in Miami. Before they could go back to The Coconut Apartments, they stopped off at Woodlawn Park Cemetery, they walked up to Benjamin Summers's grave. "Hey, Dad." Simone said to his grave, "We've been calming down a bit thanks to these really cool rockstars."

"And not just any rockstars," Jirou continued, "Queen, one of the greatest bands ever."

"Fweddie and I awe weally close" Missy replied.

The end.


	15. Radio Ga Ga

At the Coconut Apartments, they were greeted back by Mr. Dinsmore and the Oyama trio's closest friends. The only thing that changed since they left is that a new family from England has moved into the apartments. Rose's mother, "Lydia" came up to her and explained that Flamingo a Go Go needed to record their latest single.

Outside, a limousine was showing up. They only know one family who uses a limousine whenever they return to the apartments from another country, "The Bohannon's" out of it came Priscella in a dazzling outfit, "Hello slaves of the apartments." Priscella smiled, "Your's truly has returned."

Nobody was pleased to see them, "Why aren't you cheering?" Priscella asked angrily. "You didn't throw a welcome back party for me?"

"Now Prissy" Mr. Bohannon explained, "The people here might be busy."

"Your right Mr. Bohannon." replied Cearra, "There's a new guy from England moving into the apartments."

"I can't remember their last name, but their apartment is 615" Rose recalled,

"Let's go meet this new British family." Freddie suggested, "After we unpack."

Later, they arrived at Apartment 615 with a freshly baked batch of cookies "Are the biscuits necessary?" John asked.

"Of course," Brian answered, "Missy suggested that we should give the new people to the apartment with pastries and gifts is necessary."

As Roger tried to sneak one, Freddie stopped him and told them it's for the newcomers. "I wonder which British family lives there." Simone thought to herself.

As the door opened, they saw a British couple who looked like farmers, "I'm, "Oscar" and this is my wife, "Scarlett" the man greeted.

"It's smashing to see and with the legendary Queen." Scarlett smiled.

"We are a legend." Roger smiled.

"Nigel," Oscar shouted, "Come see this."

"Nigel?" Simone asked.

Nigel came out his bedroom and it was the same Nigel they met at the sock hop. "Your family moved to Miami?" Jirou asked.

"My dad got a job at Pizza Me as a pizza chef." Nigel explained "As a child, he always wanted to work at a pizzeria after our family gave some potatoes to a local pizza parlor who was doing financial troubles. It was our vegetables' taste that made it popular."

"Pizza Me" Simone recalled, "My friend Rose owns that place."

"Oscaw," Missy said.

"Please chap," he replied, "Call me Mr. Barnmings."

"Mw. Bawnmings," Missy replied back, "Can we pwease go into youw apawtment"

Freddie smiled because she was using her manors, "Of course." Scarlett answered, "It's almost teatime anyway."

Outside the apartment, Priscella watched in jealousy, "Simone, Simone, Simone." she growled, "I'll capture the cutie's heart."

they meet a Radio DJ whose show had rating trouble. There Queen decided to help her get her show back to the top.

While they were enjoying the biscuits Brian and Missy made, they were listening to "Now I'm Here" on the radio station, "M427", "This is DJ Maestrette of The Stone Cold Crazy Show, brought to you by Good Company Coffee, A Taste in Business." said the announcer, "As you must know that things are being a little rough for me.

DJ Maestrette a. k. a Melinda Merritt was a hip woman in her 30s, wearing 70s apparel. After the show, her boss, "Mr. Waller" came in, he was an aging man in a business suit, "Miss. Merritt" he shouted,

"Boss." DJ Maestrette replied, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," her boss answered, "Why haven't you been bringing in the ratings?"

"Well," she explained, "Ever since MTV premiered, ratings have been having some troubles and if I keep losing them, the show might be canceled."

"Come up with something fast or your fired!" he growled.

Suddenly, Mr. Dinsmore came to the station, revealing to be good friends with Mr. Waller"I was just helping welcoming back Queen from their Live Aid concert. This gave DJ Maestrette an idea. She got onto the phone and called them, but she only got Miss. Oyama on the phone. She explained everything about the rating troubles, Miss. Oyama remembered having a radio as a child and figured that she could bring it back to the 1980s.

The next day in her office, she told them everything. They were interested that they would be playing for The Stone Cold Crazy Show because the title was the same name as one of the songs. Suddenly, Lydia came in and said, "Ma'am, DJ Maestrette is here."

The Oyama trio was thrilled because of their huge fans of her radio show. DJ Maestrette came into the room, feeling nervous. One, because of her low ratings and 2, because the band that inspired her show name was here. "I can't believe that I'm meeting the legendary Queen." DJ M said.

She explained that she first heard their song Stone Cold Crazy when it first came out 1974, a year after their TV debut. She was amazed by their singing and decided that she should play their songs at her college dance. She worked as a part-time DJ and when she played the same song, they loved it. Mr. Merritt was there to look for new talent. He saw how amazing she was and got her a gig at his radio station.

"That's a neat story DJ Maestrette." Simone smiled, "I just hope you can play Crazy Little Thing Called Love for Nigel."

Roger and John started to make kissing noises when Jirou stopped them. DJ Maestrette might think about it.

Later that evening, they were getting ready for the live Stone Cold Crazy Show broadcast at Peacock Park. Simone invited Nigel to help watch them get ready. That's when Priscella came in with shopping bags, "Hey Nigel" she flirted, "Came to watch Queen mess up on the broadcast of that stupid DJ Maestrette show."

Simone got jealous. Nigel got out his violin explaining that if he can do "Radio Ga Ga" with them. "I use to play their songs on our barn back in England," he explained.

"You grew up on a farm?" Priscella asked in anger.

"What?" Nigel asked, "You think I grew up in those fancy homes."

Priscella got mad, "Listen, Priscella." Nigel replied, "Rose and Cearra told me all about your cruelty. Not everyone comes from a high-class family."

Simone came up to see if Nigel is okay. Priscella glared at her and shouted, "He's all yours Oyama!"

She walked off with her shopping bag.

45 minutes later, the Stone Cold Crazy Show was being broadcasted live in front of an audience. "Welcome to the Stone Cold Crazy Park Spectacular." shouted DJ Maestrette, "Now we got a really special guest for you tonight. It's none other than Queen!"

As the audience applauded, Queen entered and started to play, with Nigel backing up on violin.

I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly (Radio)

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (Radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (Radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (Radio).

As they finished, Nigel winked at Simone and she blushed. Nigel's parents were proud of him for performing live infront of an audience.

Mr. Merritt came up on stage and was impressed that DJ Maestrette got Queen to perform and explained the origin of her show title. Also, this had the most ratings her show had EVER!


	16. Back Chat

Queen and The Oyama Trio was getting ready to record Back Chat when they realize something wasn't right, "Where is Kotone?" Freddie asked

"Don't know" Roger replied

"She said she had to handle coffee shipments before" Jirou explained.

"You know businesses, guys" Simons smiled, "Them and their coffee."

Suddenly, a hippie came into the studio, "Hey, how's it going?" shouted a hippie, "Name's Franklin"

"We're actually waiting for our American Manager," Freddie explained,

"Oh come on" Franklin smiled, "Koko wouldn't mind me filling in her shoes."

Simone, Jirou, and Missy were thrilled to see them, which made Brian wonder how do they know Franklin.

 _Yeah_

 _Get back get back_

 _Back chat back chat_

 _You burn all my energy_

 _Back chat back chat_

 _Criticizing all you see_

 _Back chat, back chat_

 _Analyzing what I say_

 _Back chat, back chat_

 _And you always get your way_

 _Oh yeah! See what you've done to me_

 _Back chat, back chat_

 _It's driving me insane_

 _Survival to the end_

 _Knock you down, you come again_

 _Talkback, talk back_

 _You've got me on the wrack_

 _Twisting ev'ry word I say_

 _Wind me up and get your way_

 _Fat chance I have of making a romance_

 _If I'm ever goin' to win_

 _Have to get the last word in_

 _Take it from there_

After they were done, Miss Oyama and Lydia, came in, watching Queen recording Back Chat with her children and their cats dancing to it, "What are you doing here?" Missy asked Franklin.

"Hey, Koko" smiled Franklin, "How's it going here?"

"I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see your hippie face ever again!" growled Miss. Oyama.

"Come on Koko" replied Franklin, "Since my big bro died, you've been doing anything to ban me from Palmtree records and the Coconut Apartments"

"Big bro," John asked, "Does that mean he's the kids' paternal uncle."

"He is" Simone replied, "Haven't seen him since Dad's funeral."

"Plus Miss. Oyama hates to talk about him" Lydia continued, "It just reminds her of his death."

"That's enough, Lydia" shouted Miss. Oyama.

"Sorry," Lydia replied.

Miss. Oyama wasn't happy, so she called security to kick her former brother-in-law out because she didn't want to be reminded of Benjamin. The Trio felt sorry that their uncle got kicked out, so they snook off with the cats following them.

By the front, they saw Franklin playing his guitar, earning money from the citizens of Miami, "That's how some poor people get money." Simone said as she got out her drumsticks, "They play on the streets."

"That's right kiddies" Franklin replied, "Your father and I both started off as kids to two dishwashers for a dinner. We needed to help our parents and of course get money for lunch. So we started to teach ourselves how to play instruments."

"Weally," Missy said, "Perhaps we could go to the beach and perform."

"But we don't have our swimsuits," Simone said.

"I know Simone" Missy replied.

"She's right though" Franklin recalled, "Benny and I use to do it all the time for a little fun. We'd even perform at beach parties."

As they took off, Ignacio saw them go off to the beach in his Volkswagen, "Maybe a little Rouco Ruckus will change things up" he smiled as he took off.

In the recording studio, Miss. Oyama began to wonder where her kids slip off too, "Miss. Oyama" Lydia replied, "Since Franklin snook in, I bet they took off with Franklin."

"Don't tell me that Mr. Franklin Summers gave them ideas!" Miss Oyama growled.

"I'm afraid so" Lydia replied,

"Mr. Taylor" shouted Miss. Oyama shouted, "Get the Queen Wagon ready. We don't want my kids to bring painful memories of Benjamin!"

Lydia feared that if she brings up the painful memories of her husband's death, she'll get crankier even more, "Ma'am" she said, "I think you might want to have to tell them about your brother's first performing gig."

"If you insist, Lydia" replied Miss. Oyama, "Benjamin and Franklin were both named after the American inventor, "Benjamin Franklin"

"The guy who discovered electricity" Roger shouted

"ROGER" Freddie and Brian shouted.

"As I was saying," Miss Oyama replied, "They brought in extra money by performing on the beaches of Miami. Benjamin couldn't afford drums, so they figured using trash cans would fill in the shoes. He'd also played guitar every now and again, just for a little fun. The Summer Brothers didn't care about fame like other bands, so they usually played at pubs and college gigs like you two did."

Later on the beach, Mr. Rouco was spying on them, hoping to swindle them of their money. As he was about to steal Franklin's wallet. He played Black Chat on guitar, which annoyed him. He ran off telling an upcoming Queen that Franklin Summers is crazy, "I'm gonna look after Carlos and Etta" he shouted in trauma.

They found Franklin playing on the beach having fun. That's when Kotone realized something, "Franklin" she shouted, "I'm very impressed. I thought that my kids hanging out with you would be trouble, but I was wrong."

"I told you" Franklin smiled, "Now kick off your shoes and let's boogie!"

"Groovy" shouted Brian as he kicked off his shoes.

Miss. Oyama decided to join in since Franklin IS family.

The End.


	17. Calling all Girls

Simone, Rose, and Cearra were just finishing up recording for their song with Roger and Taylor recording it at Palmtree records, "Nice job girls" Brian smiled, "Keep up with the timing Cearra"

"You got it Bri" smiled Cearra.

"Where's Roger" Simone asked, "Usually he would hang with me"

"He said he was going to investigate some strange behavior at a daycare," Brian explained.

Meanwhile, Roger, Jirou, Zeb, Hiram, Missy, Jirou Junior, and Virgo were in the Queen Wagon. Missy was holding her travel bear for comfort. "So why are we going here again?" Roger asked.

"Because some of the kids in the apartments were complaining about MAMOM Daycare Center" Jirou explained, "Zeb, Hiram and I were examining bugs on a ficcus when we heard the complaints."

"And Missy is here because-" Roger asked

"Their are two rooms for the kids to be in" Hiram explained, "The Gorilla room, which is anyone between 7-10 and the Capuchin room for anyone 3-7"

"That is pretty strange" Roger replied.

By the MAMOM Daycare, Missy placed red paint on him."Fow this scene" Missy said, "You'll pwetend to have the chicken pox. We'll be in the daycawe figuring out what's going on"

By the front of the daycare, Roger pretended he had the chicken pox. The guard fell for it and placed Jirou, Zeb, and Hiram in the gorilla room while he placed Missy in the Capuchin room.

Inside, she found The Capuchin room to be REALLY CREEPY wit numerous capuchin monkey posters around and the toys are boring. "Hey" whispered a Latino girl in 80s apparel, "Your new here."

"Yeah" Missy whispered, "Etta, Youw one of the Coconut Apawtment kids who complained about the daycawe."

"I've been in the Capuchin Room longer than anyone here." Etta explained, "The other one who did it longer was Carlos. There are 3 things you must do to survive the MAMOM Daycare. 1. Law low so the guards won't suspect anything. 2. Never contact anyone in the outside world, they might suspect. 3. NEVER EVER make The General mad.

"The Genewal," asked Missy as a serious looking military woman comes in.

"That's her" replied Etta, "General Sandra K Martzen, solider in the Korean and Vietnam war. She even runs the Martzen Military School on the outskirts of town. She inherited from her late father."

"10-hut." shouted General Martzen as everyone came around, "Let's see here."

As she was going through the list for attendance, she saw Missy's bear and confiscated it, "I forgot to tell you that MAMOM doesn't allow brightly colored toys.

"Generaw" shouted Missy, "That's mine."

"And you'll get it back," General Martzen said, "AT THE END OF SUMMER."

"What" shouted Etta, "That's too long. What about all the other brightly colored toys you confiscated."

"Them TOO" shouted General Martzen, "Now get back to work, cadets."

Everyone fearfully got back to doing the boring games.

Meanwhile, in the Gorilla Room, it was far worse. They saw students falling asleep from boredom, but the guards force them to wake up.

"Guys," Zeb said, "I think I know what MAMOM means, "Make A Monkey Out of Me."

"That's right" smiled General Martzen, "Back in my early military days, Daddy use to drive the kids nuts on purpose. Some of them were called Monkeys. So maybe I can run a future military program where they can be soldiers in future wars. Unfortunately, most of them leave because they think I was, "TOO HARSH" by the way I wasn't fooled by the fake chicken pox Cadet Roger Taylor had.

"Oh great" Hiram replied, "She's onto us."

"Attention all MAMOM workers," General Martzen said on her walkie talkie, "Be on the lookout for Queen's drummer with fake chicken pox, over."

Outside, Roger was using a screwdriver to sneak into the air dunce to get the kids out. Luckily, Lioness destroyed the cameras so no one could suspect anything. "Nice work, Lioness" Roger commented.

 _Calling all boys, calling all girls_

 _Calling all people on the streets_

 _Around the world_

 _Take this message a message for you_

 _This message is old, yeah_

 _This message is true, this message is_

 _This message is, this message is, this message is_

 _Love take a message of love_

 _Far and near_

 _Take a message of love for all to hear_

 _For all to hear_

 _Some sleepless nights in wait for you_

 _Some foreign presence you feel_

 _Comes seeping through_

 _Some stream of hope_

 _The whole world through_

 _Spread like some silent disease_

 _You'll get yours too_

 _This message is, this message is_

 _This message is, this message is_

 _Love take a message of love_

 _Far and near_

 _Take a message of love for all to hear_

 _For all to hear_

 _Love take a message of love_

 _Far and near_

 _Take a message of love for all to hear_

 _For all to hear_

 _Calling all boys, calling all girls_

 _Calling all boys, calling all girls_

 _Calling all girls..._

One by one, Roger freed the daycare kids, including Jirou, Zeb, Hiram, Etta, and Missy. "Befowe we go Roger" replied Missy, "We need to get our stuff."

"You're not getting your bear back Cadet. Little Oyama" General Martzen shouted as The cats came up to her and made her sneeze, "But I am allergic to cat fur."

She decided to tell them where are the stuff she confiscated. She had all of their FUN stuff in confiscated in the Employee Lounge. Missy found her bear while Etta found all the stuff General Martzen confiscated. "My paddle balls, comics, Kenzie dolls, and prank stuff" smiled Etta, "All in my Galaxy Wars backpack."

After she placed her backpack on, everyone started to leave with Mr. Bohannon and Timothy in the way. He explained that General Martzen hasn't paid her insurance bills in 6 months. "Oh come on" shouted General Martzen, "I'm not paying any insurance while I train these twerps into being soldiers."

"Too late" shouted Mr. Bohannon, "You're paying the bills or you're going to jail."

Without a choice, General Martzen and her army were sent to the Bohannon company to pay off the insurance bills. Timothy then glances at Jirou, "Heard you guys staged a little chicken pox act to suspect what's going on."

"Yeah" Jirou replied, "Etta's father keeps sending her here while he's away at work."

"Papi told me I was going to the Shelling Fine Daycare," said Etta, "But due to the fact that he's blind, he sent me here instead. Luckily, it taught me how to stand up for myself and never be afraid to do the right thing."

Everyone but Timothy laughed.

Later that day, Etta was back in her apartment with Carlos being on his phone. "Hola hermano" shouted Etta.

"Tranquilo, perdedora" shouted Carlos, "I'm trying to use the phone here."

Just then a blind man came in, he was Ignacio's younger brother, "Raul" "Hola Ninos" he said, "I heard you bailed out of your daycare."

"Si" replied Etta, "The MAMOM daycare, not the Shelling Fine daycare."

"Oops" Raul replied, "This is just like how I got all my stuff mixed up. Back in the Dominican Republic, Tio Ignacio uses to make fun of me for being blind. Every time mi familia celebrates my birthday, Ignacio seems to ignore me and he and his former friends use to perform at gigs."

His wife, Julia came in and told her kids that the Sancocho is ready. "Coming Mama" shouted Etta

"Whatever" replied Carlos

The End.


	18. Fat Bottom Girls

In the penthouse, Queen was practicing their song with the cats being the metronomes. "I admit" Brian smiled, "Practicing our songs was so much better with the cats involved."

"I know" Roger replied, "Nice job on the bass drum Virgo."

"Arigato, Roger-San" Virgo replied.

Miss Oyama was on the phone when she hung up, "Gentlemen" she said, "The children's previous nanny is coming over for a visit."

"The one where Simon broke her vase collection, Jirou used her car to make a kid's version of it and Missy broke her camera while practicing her modeling?" Roger asked.

"That's the one" Miss. Oyama answered, "And I don't want Brian or Freddie to have their issues bother her."

"What issues?" John asked.

"Where Freddie flirts with hot people and where Brian gets a little boring, plus his vegetarian beliefs. She's now a waitress at a restaurant where they mostly serve meat."

"Wait a sec?" Roger asked, "Rorority's. That's where they have their famous rib nights."

An overweight black woman came into the apartment and shouted, "Hey, hey, hey, hows my favorite MUSIC CEO"

"It's good to see you again, Troya" Miss. Oyama replied, "Gentlemen, the kid's previous nanny Troya Arnold."

"Where are those little kids of yours," asked Troya.

"They're out at a pizza eating contest at Pizza Me," explained Miss. Oyama, "Their helping promote the company. Plus, I knew that they would scare you again during your visit.

Freddie looked at Troya's plus size figure and her beauty. He wanted to hit on her, but Brian stopped him, "Remember what Miss. Oyama said, "No flirting" he recalled.

"Right" Freddie replied, "Sorry"

Meanwhile at Pizza Me, Simone, Jirou and Missy were handing out fliers for the annual pizza eating contest. Inside, Cearra was going over the rules with the competitors. Rose's little brother, "Drew" was about to grab a pizza slice. "No Drew" shouted Rose as she grabbed her toddler brother, "There for the competitors."

"Pizza Pie!" shouted Drew.

"Yes, little bro," said Rose, "Pizza is a special type of pie."

"Alright folks" shouted Cearra, "Pizza eating contest is about to begin

"And don't put pizza stains on Stella" Vienna shouted.

"We better get far away from the competitors so they won't stain your doll, Sis" Cearra replied as she escorted her little sister to another table.

At the table they were at, the sisters were joined by Maya, Hiram, Zeb, Jirou, Missy, and Nigel, "So you guys hold a pizza eating contest each year?" Nigel asked.

"It helps bring in customers" answered Maya, "We usually volunteer by handing out fliers outside the restaurant."

Simone was handing out free lemonade when saw Ignacio coming in, grabbing food off of people's plates, "Your here too?" Simone asked,

"I'm just here for the money." Ignacio replied, "I heard about it while I was going through some important documents at Bohnanon Insurance Company."

Simone laughed nervously, "Good luck"

Little did they knew, is that he was going to cheat by placing family's Dominican hot sauce on some of the competitor's pizza. "Time to spice things up a little" Ignacio smiled as he placed hot sauce in one of the pizzas.

Back at the penthouse, they were talking about Troya's work at Rorority's, "He said 4 cheeseburgers" she smiled, "And I thought he said 8."

As they giggled, Brian tried to control his dislike for meat by breathing. "Looks like you got the meat dislike under control" Roger laughed.

"Got any requests," asked Roger as he grabbed his drumsticks.

"Play your fat-bottom girl song" Troya replied, "It's my favorite."

"If you say so" Brian replied.

 _Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

 _Ah, down beside that red firelight_

 _Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

 _Fat bottomed girls_

 _You make the rockin' world go 'round_

 _Hey I was just a skinny lad_

 _Never knew no good from bad_

 _But I knew life before I left my nursery, huh_

 _Left alone with big fat Fanny_

 _She was such a naughty nanny_

 _Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me_

 _Hey hey!_

 _I've been singing with my band_

 _Across the wire, across the land_

 _I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey_

 _But their beauty and their style_

 _Went kind of smooth after a while_

 _Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

 _C'mon!_

 _Oh, won't you take me home tonight?_

 _Oh, down beside your red firelight_

 _Oh, and you give it all you got_

 _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_

 _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_

Back at Pizza Me, the pizza eating contest was still going on. Ignacio began to realize why his pizza tasted spicier than usual, it was because it was the same pizza that he added his hot sauce too. "WATER!" he shouted.

Mr. Cord came up to see that he that Ignacio was burning up. Ignacio grabbed a pitcher of water and at non-spicy pizza from Mr. Bohannon's pile of pizzas, "Two of the rules of the Pizza Me pizza eating contest" Mr. Cord said, "Never eat other competitors pizzas. Nor place hot sauce on the pizzas."

"Does that mean I'm disqualified?" Ignacio asked.

"I'm afraid so" Mr. Cord answered, "So as they say in the Dominican Republic, "Salir Ahora(Leave Now)"

Ignacio left, still feeling hot about the Dominican hot sauce he accidentally ate.

Afterward, Mr. Cord saw that Mr. Bohannon finished up his pizzas and said, "We have our winner, Edgar Bohannon"

"In your face, Oyama" bragged Priscella.

"Don't worry" Simone replied, "We're just here to help promote the contest."

"Stinky Bweath" Drew shouted,

"He is a Stinky Bweath" Vienna replied, "Stella thinks so too."

Queen, Troya, and Miss. Oyama came in to check on the kids, "Hey kids" said Freddie, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Bohannon won the pizza eating contest," Simone answered, "And Troya the Ton-Size is here?"

"I wanted to catch up on my 3 former clients." Troya replied, "Anyway, did you three have been thinking about starting crazy food fights or making BBQ sauce bombs."

"Not at all" Jirou replied, "In fact, we've learned that it's safer to make Barbecue sauce bombs outside, so it won't ruin the kitchen."

Mr. Cord gave Mr. Bohannon the prize, a certificate for free cookies with each meal for a whole year.

"That's the prize" Mr. Bohannon complained, "But the money"

"Is for the shop, Ed" Mr. Cord replied, "Not all prizes are about the money you know, what made you think that it was prize money"

Everyone looked at Simone, "You tricked my dad!" Priscella yelled.

"Hey" Simone replied to Priscella, "We wanted your family to help support Pizza Me. Since you guys do expensive restaurants all the time."

Mr. Bohannon hated the prize, he gave it to Troya. "Someone like you could use those cookies!" snapped Mr. Bohannon as he barged out. "Come, Prissy"

Priscella glared at the kids and stormed off.

Miss. Oyama looked at Freddie and Brian and was proud that they controlled their habits. Mr. Cord decided to give Brian a free vegetarian slice. The server was a hot female waitress. Freddie flirted, but she ignored him

Everyone laughed.

The end.


	19. Tie Your Mother Down

At Cearra's Concert music shop, the kids were coming up with something big, "Okay now" Simone shouted, "Today is our mom's birthday and does anyone here have an idea what to give to her."

Unfortunately, all of their minds were empty. Just then, Queen came in, seeing that Jirou has a list in his hand, "Are you writing a song?" Brian asked.

"No, Brian" Jirou replied, "We're just coming up with a perfect birthday present for our mom."

"Today is her birthday." Rose continued, "And since The Oyama trio were so busy hanging out with you guys, they forgot to get a birthday present."

Ignacio was sneaking around town, looking for somebody to con. That's when he saw the children coming up with something for Miss. Oyama's birthday. He thought he could swindle them of their money they were saving for their birthday presents by taking them to the mall. Little did he knew, is that Carlos and Etta were spying on him, just to make sure he doesn't con any of the kids.

As Ignacio was about to sneak in, he saw Missy do a cartwheel, then a somersault, "Wow, Missy" Freddie smiled, "Your getting better at your gymnastics skills."

"Thanks" replied Missy" I've been pwacticing fow two weeks."

That's when Simone got an idea. After they left Cearra's Concert. Ignacio saw his chance to rob the music store of their money. Before he did, Etta and Carlos threw spitballs at him. Ignacio got so mad he chased them, only to end up in a pile of garbage bags. Everyone laughed at the con-man.

Later, Lydia, Mr. Cord, and Mrs Reedwell were guiding Kotone, without her glasses, "Lydia" shouted Miss. Oyama, "You know I hate it when I lose my glasses"

"I know ma'am" replied Lydia, "But it would spoil the surprise"

"Surprise?" asked Miss Oyama as she grabbed the glasses and placed them on.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS. OYAMA.

Miss. Oyama was stunned that her children threw a party in the apartment game room. Queen played Tie Your Mother Down while Missy showed off her gymnastics skills. Jirou, Hiram, Zeb, Simone, Cearra, Vienna, Drew, Nigel, and Rose backed up on other instruments. Jirou played the cowbell, Rose played her guitar, Cearra played her keytar, Zeb played the trumpet, Maya played triangle, Nigel played the violin, Drew played maracas, Simone played her drumsticks, and Vienna played tambourine.

Before he could sing, Freddie winked at Kotone, much to her disgust

Ooh, ooh yeah, ooooh yeah

Get your party gown

Get your pigtail down

Get your heart beatin' baby

Got my timin' right

Got my act all tight

It's gotta be tonight my little

School babe

Your Mamma says you don't

Your Daddy says you won't

And I'm boilin' up inside

Ain't no way I'm gonna lose out this time - oh no

Tie your mother down

Tie your mother down

Lock your daddy out of doors

I don't need him nosin' around

Tie your mother down

Tie your mother down

Give me all your love tonight

You're such a dirty louse

Go get outta my house

That's all I ever get from your

Family ties, in fact, I don't think I ever heard

A single little civil word from those guys

But you know I don't give a light

I'm gonna make out all right

I've got a sweetheart's hand

To put a stop to all that

Snipin' an' grousin' goin' on all night

Tie your mother down

Tie your mother down

Take your little brother swimmin'

With a brick (that's all right)

Tie your mother down - yeah yeah

Tie your mother down

Or you ain't no friend of mine - ooh no friend of mine -

No no, ow, yeah, bad guy

Ooh, your Mammy and your Daddy gonna

Plague me till I die

They can't understand it, I'm just a

Peace lovin' guy

Ooh, tie your mother down

Tie your mother down

Get that big big big big big big daddy out of doors

Tie your mother down - yeah

Tie your mother down

Give me all your love tonight

All your love tonight

Give me every inch of your love - ooh

All your love tonight

Yeah, gotta get my timin' right hey

Ooh, all your love

Tie your mother down

"This is so sweet of you kids." Miss Oyama replied.

"No prob mother" Simone replied.

They continued celebrating Miss. Oyama's birthday.

The End.


End file.
